The Titan Transformer
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: Stuck in an alternate dimension with seemingly no way home, Soundwave must rely on the so called heroes of a city called Jump city to survive. The question is, can they trust him? Will he be an ally? Or foe?
1. Chapter 1

**Due to Soundshock156 having a busy life, I decided to do his challenge for him. I asked for permission and I got an all clear to do it. Now, my writing isn't the best out there and there will probably be a lot of errors in it. So, please bare with me on it and to notify me on any mistakes. Oh, and don't expect a real quick update cause I get several other stories to do and with all those including this, I got my hands full. So some updates will be faster or slower than others. But rest assured, I won't abandon this story nor my other stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything from Teen Titans or Transformers.**

* * *

In the skies of earth, a massive Deception warship was cruising through the air. And it is here, in that warship, that a certain communications officer was attempting to decode encryptions that will lead to potential weapons and gadgets that can benefit the Decepticon cause. As he was doing this, a Decepticon with a red finish walked into the bridge of the ship where Soundwave was in. The red Decepticon looked at Soundwave in amusement before cracking a joke.

"You know, Soundwave." Said Knockout. "You should really get out more. You don't want your skills in combat to go rusty now, am I right?" Soundwave stopped what he was doing to look at Knockout. He stared at him for a few minutes with his faceless, visor-like face. The medical officer of the Decepticons was creeped out by this. Not that it was anything different from his usual attempts to talk with Soundwave. The con never talked and just stared at anyone who attempted to talk with him until they leave. Besides Megatron, of course.

"Seriously Soundwave. Lighten up!" Said Knockout in annoyance, glaring at the communications officer. "There's nothing wrong with getting out of this dusty ship once and a while! Earth has a lot of fascinating things in it. Mostly from the humans, but still. Why do you insist on staying here on the Nemesis?" Rather than speak, Soundwave simply played a recording of their leader, Megatron.

" **Soundwave. I want you to focus all your efforts in decrypting the Iacon database. Whatever is in that data will be the key to defeating the Autobots! Once and for all**!" The recording then ended. With that, Soundwave went back to work in decrypting the Iacon data. Knockout just rolled his eyes. Soundwave was a bit too loyal to Megatron in his opinion.

"Whatever floats your boat, Soundwave. I'm going out on patrol." Said Knockout. Anything was better than staying on this ship with the creepiest Deception alive. He then left bridge in a huff. After some time, Soundwave decrypted an Iacon entry. As he was triangulating the location of the relic, he attempted to contact Megatron to no avail. He tried again and again until he was certain that he wouldn't get through to Megatron. He then remembered that Megatron and Dreadwing were out on a routine inspection mission on one of their energon mines, one that was deep enough to interfere with communications. He was judging on whether to contact Knockout to do this when he finally triangulated the location of the Iacon relic. He was a bit taken aback when he saw that it was all the way out on the continent the humans call Australia. The location was not too far away from the warship and the time it would take to round up a squad to take the artifact and get Knockout to go may give the Autobots the time they need to grab the artifact and disappear with it. Besides, it may give him the opportunity to see if he lost his skills in combat. With that, Soundwave opened a ground bridge and proceeded to enter it but not before ordering a Vehicon to tell Megatron on why he wasn't at his post. As he entered the portal, he considered the irony since Knockout told him to get out to the field.

* * *

Australia

Few minutes later

* * *

Soundwave was currently digging the ground for the Iacon relic with his tentacles. As he was drilling for the relic, he wondered what it was. Perhaps it was a weapon of mass destruction or a prototype Autobot armor. Or perhaps it was a more humanitarian device, like a energon convertor. He honestly hoped for the later as it would ease their need for mining energon. After a while of digging, Soundwave suspected that he was being watched by an Autobot, waiting for him to finish digging up the artifact so they can take it from him. They would be sorely disappointed if that was the case. There was no way that he will let them take it from him, whatever the relic is. With that, he finished digging and was completely confused on what the relic was. The relic was a hand-held device that was circular in nature. He picked it up and examined it. The relic didn't match any known Decepticon or Autobot designs. Perhaps it was a prototype that never made it passed the testing stage. Whatever it was, it was still worth something to the Decepticons. He was about to activate a ground bridge when suddenly, as he suspected, the Autobots Bumblebee and Bulkhead showed their faces and attacked him. He dodged their plasma shots and returned fire, forcing them to take cover. Seeing this as his opportunity to get away, he summoned a ground bridge and was about to leave when suddenly the Autobot Arcee came out of nowhere and shot at him in the back. The surprise attack got him off guard and forced him to the ground. Angry, the communications officer got back up and grabbed the femme with one of his tentacled before slamming her to the ground repeatedly. He was so caught up in this that he didn't consider the other two Autobots until Bulkhead slammed his wrecking ball onto Soundwave's face, causing him to fly back some distance and causing him to subconsciously tighten his grip on the relic, inadvertently activating it. He got up again and was about to attack when he along with the Autobots heard a beeping noise that was rapidly gaining speed. Looking at the relic, Soundwave realized that the relic was glowing and beeping rapidly. Thinking it was about to blow, the Autobots took cover behind some rocks. Soundwave was about to throw away the device when the device encased him in a bubble before the bubble disappeared with Soundwave in it. The Autobots looked at the spot where Soundwave used to be, only to see nothing. They looked at each other in confusion, wondering what happened to Soundwave and if he was alive.

* * *

Unknown location

Sometime later

* * *

As soon as Soundwave's systems rebooted, he looked around his surrounding to see that he was in a ship of some kind. The ship was obviously Cybertronian in nature but it wasn't the Nemesis. No systems were online and he saw that in what looked like the Bridge. Curious and worried, Soundwave walked to a console and attempted to restore power to it while also putting the relic that brought him here in the first place in his sub space. After a few minutes, he managed to restore some power to the console. Satisfied, Soundwave then looked at the ship's database to figure out what this ship was. Eventually, he found out that this was a science vessel of Decepticon origin. It was the vessel sovereign. The vessel was reported missing after an experiment gone wrong. Seeing that this ship could be of great value, he attempted to contact the Nemesis, only to get nothing. Thinking that he was too deep underground, he decided to repair the ship so he can use the communications array to contact the Nemesis. With that, he looked at the status report of the ship before deciding which sections he will attempt to fix first. After complying a list of what to do first and what he needs for repairs, Soundwave walked to the ship's reactor room so he can restore power to the whole ship.

* * *

 **Alright. One down. A whole lot more to go. And before anyone asks, it may take a chapter or two before Soundwave meets the Titans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Several months have passed since Soundwave was teleported into the sovereign. Since then, he has learned much of his situation. After discovering several human towns and cities that were unknown to him, Soundwave begin to think he was in an alternate reality. This would be later confirmed when attempted to contact the Nemesis after restoring power, to no avail, and discovering the existence of an organization that contained individuals with unbelievable powers for an organic called the Justice League. With all this information, Soundwave realized that the artifact he acquired was a device capable of interdimensional travel. Seeing that he was in an alternate reality, he wondered what he should do. He could try to use the device to go back home but there was little-to-no chance of ever going back to the reality he knew. If what he knew of parallel universes and the like was correct, there were an infinite amount of parallel universes, each different from the other. The chances of finding his own were slim to none. Nevertheless, he will try. And when he does, Megatron will be most pleased to have a ship full of powerful weapons, armor, and equipment at his disposal. Some of which was thought to be lost forever. But first, finding a way to triangulate and lock on to his own reality. To do so, much to his reluctance, he had to rely on human technology to achieve his goal. Using his holo-matter avatar to interact with the organics and buy anything he needed. He did this because it was necessary. With the information, he had on some of the more powerful, meta-humans as they were called, he had no doubt he will not survive a fight with them. That and he wanted to remain hidden as he alone and had no support. As a result, he had to do all his operations the hard way.

Fortunately, it was relatively easy to acquire the currency the humans use by hacking the stock market, giving him near limit-less amounts of money. He also hacked into several government databases to give his holo-matter avatar with the documents and records necessary for life here in this reality. With all these, he purchased a room in an apartment that was the closet to where the Sovereign was. After doing all the necessary things that were required for his holo-avatar to be a member of society, he proceeded to have the avatar to purchase several high-tech devices and gadgets from companies called Wayne industries and S.T.A.R. Much to his surprise, the technology in this reality was far superior to that of the world he originally came from. Made his job much easier though. After a few months of purchasing equipment necessary in finding a way home and restoring the Sovereign to operational status, he made some progress in journey to find a way home. He was still years away from completing his mission but it was a start. He also managed to restore most of the Sovereign's systems. The only things that required more repairs were the engines and the several non-essential systems. Everything else was operational and ready to be used. With the ship mostly operational, Soundwave explored the ship for anything that he can use. Both for his defense and for his objective. And he was surprise at the amount he found. Of what he found so far, he found several operational Decepticon dropships and gunships, two APCs, a wide array of Cybertronian weapons, several heavy vehicles including a tank, a large amount of Energon, and finally, to his relief, several prototype Energon converters.

He had heard of those. During the war, when it was realized that Energon was beginning to become scarce, several scientists from both sides attempted to create a device that can convert anything into Energon. The attempts have had limited success with the most successful one only able to create a few cubes a day. And by the time the war ended, all research was stopped or was destroyed with the scientists either dead or have given up. Except for Shockwave, who realized that it was feasible and necessary to do, which is why the Energon convertors were here. The Sovereign was made by the Decepticon scientist when he needed a lab that would be constantly on the move and was undetectable by scanners. It was here that he did most of his more…important projects. When the Sovereign disappeared, Shockwave simply ignored it and continued his experiments without delay. Though it was rumored that Shockwave was angry at the loss of the Energon convertors research on the ship. Soundwave made a mental note to thank the Decepticon scientist. That is if he wasn't dead as Starscream had said he was.

Upon finding the convertors, Soundwave had spent much time in figuring out how to operate them, what issues they had, and what they needed. Fortunately, the Energon convertors had no drawbacks other than they needed to take a break every now and then to prevent overheating. Something that can be easily overlooked by Soundwave as he had more than enough Energon convertors to allow several to take a break every now and then. Plus, he had an abundant amount of Energon to use and he was just one bot. So, now the only problem was getting a reliable source to convert to Energon. Luckily, he found a way after some digging. He found that the Energon convertors will take any source of energy and that there was an underground water source near the Sovereign. So he dug to the water source, linked the Energon convertors to the water, and he witnessed the water being turned into Energon. When he got back to his own reality, Soundwave had no doubt that Megatron will be very pleased at his discovery of such a useful device. Right now, though, he needed them to survive in this world.

* * *

 **Few weeks later**

 **The Sovereign's bridge**

* * *

Soundwave was getting bored. As much as he disliked admitting it, Knockout was a great source of amusement. It had always amused him when the doctor will complain about his finish being ruined or making a joke to pass the time. So, to pass the time and when he hit a dead end in his mission to get back home, he often watched videos in the internet or play a few human online games. He had to admit, the humans make some very interesting and entertaining things that do nothing but waste time. He was also amused at whenever they get something that they don't want or was wrong in their eyes, they rage and complain about it with no evidence to support them. Like when he watched this new fictional female from an internet so go against another female fictional character that everyone just loves. It amused him how far fans from both sides will go to either defend or disprove that video. Though he will admit it was rather disturbed with some of the so-called fanart both sides do and how disappointed he was at how inappropriate some were. Nevertheless, it amused him at seeing organics waste so much time at such trivial manners. After being called a hacker multiple times in an online website for a card game called Yu-Gi-Oh, he decided to take a break from all this nonsense and spend some time outside. With that he activated a ground bridge to take him outside since the Sovereign was underground. He also made some modifications to his and the Sovereign's ground bridge was undetectable by any from of detection. A feat that was done due to Shockwave's research. As soon as he was out in a forest and after making sure he was alone and that nobody saw the ground bridge, he transformed into Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG **(The car Soundwave was disguised as in the 3** **rd** **transformers movie.)** and drove to a local drive-in theater so he can watch a movie or two. The reason Soundwave had a car-form instead of his aircraft-form was because it was necessary. A car-form was a better way at maintaining a low-profile than a flying unmanned drone. After paying for the admissions fee with his holo-avatar, Soundwave was watching the human movie that was on. Much to his annoyance, it was a movie about love and romance. Soundwave never entertained the idea of getting a spark mate. He was far too busy with his work. He will admit that some of the Decepticon femmes were attractive but he never thought of being a spark mate with them. He had several encounters with Slipstream but that was it. He never had the chance to have a Spark mate and probably never will.

Once the movie was done, Soundwave drove away, eager to get away from the theater. As he was driving he heard some police chatter about some destruction happening in the city and that it was being caused by a meta-human or alien. Curious, Soundwave decided to investigate. Sure enough, Soundwave spotted the cause of the destruction being a girl with cuffs of some sort on her arms. He noticed that there were other people there as well. A green boy with a suit, a man with a sweater, another boy with a green, red and yellow suit, and finally a girl with a cloak that covered her whole body. Intrigued, Soundwave stayed to watch as the boy in the muti-color suit helped the girl remove the cuffs. After he did so the girl, much to the surprise to everyone, kissed the boy. After the kiss, the girl shoved the boy away and told him to stay away from her. With that, she flew away in a hurry. The remaining humans were about to go their separate ways when a massive alien ship arrived. It came right across the ocean, and then stopped over a little tiny island just off the main land. There was a buzzing sound and a holograph of giant alien lizard was standing on the island so the whole city could see. The image of him was a little fuzzy, but then cleared. It then spoke.

"People of Earth. Please do not be alarmed. We bring you no harm. All we need is the escaped alien girl that is on this planet. Do not interfere and we will spare your pathetic planet and your existence. Help her and all of you will be doomed," it said. "Our leader has ordered us to find her. Do not interfere with our mission on Earth and we will leave as soon as she is captured." With that the hologram ended and the ship unleashed hundreds upon hundreds of alien warriors. They scattered around the city, hoping to find the girl so they can return home. As this was happening the four teens argued with each other on what to do until eventually they all decided to work together to find the girl and help her. As they were leaving Soundwave was contemplating what to do. This was not his fight but yet, if he ignored this he may as well as endanger his chances of getting back home if he allowed the humans to help the girl. The hologram said that it will destroy this planet if anyone interfered and he had a suspicion he wasn't bluffing. After some contemplations, he decided to help them so long as it was done quietly. With that, he transformed back into robot form and activated a device that he found in the Sovereign. Soon, he was shrinking until he was the size of a human. He looked around to get used to the new height change. After he finished adjusting, he transformed his right arm to a Neutron assault rifle before following the teenagers in their foolish quest. Unbeknownst to him, this was the start of a new life for him.

* * *

 **Just to clarify. The weapons and vehicles he found Soundwave are the same things as those found in the Fall of Cybertron and War for Cybertron games. Also, I included a kind of device that turns things into Energon so that Soundwave won't have a problem with Energon. Also, can anyone guess what video Soundwave watched. And I also gave Soundwave a device that can shrink himself. Makes things more practical. I mean, c'mon, how else can a giant robot fit into the tower( Aside from his holo-avatar).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **RisingSolstice- What are you trying to say? Are you telling me information about other generations? Or something else. Also I'm planning to give him only Laserbeak.**

* * *

Soundwave was silently following the group of teens as they were attempting to find the fugitive. As he was doing so, he couldn't help but wonder if he can use the alien's technology to help him on his quest to return home. He accounted for all the variables and decided that, it wasn't something to consider. So, he decided to merely help them by taking out some of the aliens. Eventually, the group went into a store where the green human claimed the fugitive was. Deciding to remain outside, Soundwave looked out for any sign of the aliens. And luck would have it, a group of them approaching the store. Knowing that the humans will be discovered, Soundwave silently approached the group, who looked at Soundwave. The group look a little shocked at him at first but then put on stoic faces.

"Halt! Identify yourself." Said the leader. When Soundwave didn't respond, the group raised and pointed their weapons at him. "I'll say it again. Identify yourself or be…Akk!" The alien couldn't say anymore when Soundwave stabbed him with his arm that transformed into an Energon blade he equipped from the Sovereign. As the life left the alien's eyes, Soundwave fired at the remaining aliens with his Neutron assault rifle, hitting them all with a perfect headshot. Their heads exploded as the rounds impacted with their heads, blood spewed everywhere and chunks of brain matter spilled on the floor and on Soundwave. If a Cybertronian's armor could fall in a few shots, what chance did these aliens have? Upon reloading his weapons and cleaning himself, Soundwave grabbed all the bodies and dragged them in an alley before dumping them in a dumpster. And not a moment too soon as the humans left the store with the fugitive in tow.

Seeing that they were leaving, Soundwave pursued them, ever so silently. After a few minutes, the same hologram of the alien came back.

"People of Earth. Someone has interfered with the alien girl and has killed some of my soldiers. For this, you are all doomed. We have a weapon that can and will destroy your whole city. It will only be a matter of time before it is ready. You have been warned," and with that said, it dissolved back into the ship. The group looked at each other, confused on what just happened.

"Uhh…not to be the stupid one but…WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Yelled the green one.

"The Gordanian leader said that someone had killed some of his soldiers and plans to destroy this city for it." Said the fugitive girl. Soundwave looked at the girl. Did she not know about sarcasm?

"Yeah, but who did that? Did someone just go up and murdered some aliens just to cause trouble?" Asked the man in the sweat jacket.

"I don't know but I don't care." Said the black-haired boy. "What I do care is that guy is planning to destroy this city and we have to stop it." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, go and try to stop an entire army from destroying this city." Thought Soundwave as he walked away from them, not wanting to be involved anymore. "Meanwhile, I got some packing to do." He was about to revert to his original size when he detected some sort of power behind him. He turned to see the group disappearing in some sort of black magic. He was a little surprised but ignored it and activated his ground bridge. He walked into it and was in the Sovereign again. If this city was about to be destroyed, then he needed to carry as much equipment as possible and get away from this place before it could be destroyed. He put as many weapons into his sub-space and placed the Energon convertors in a drop-ship. He was about to activate a drop-ship when his instruments detected a sudden spike in energy but then suddenly stopped. Curious, Soundwave went to the bridge and put up the feeds of the cameras he placed all over the city in case there was something of interest for him there. When he brought up the camera near the island where the aliens landed, he was surprised to see the group of teenagers in the trashed remains of what he assumed to be the bridge. He was even more surprised to see the alien crew all over the floor around them, defeated. He never suspected them to prevail against the aliens and prevent them from destroying this city. He would have to keep an eye on them. But first, he had to placing everything back to their respectable places.

* * *

 **Few days later**

* * *

After some digging and watching the news, Soundwave deduced who the human teenagers where. The man in the sweatshirt was called Cyborg and he was part in an experiment that caused him to replace most of his organic parts with machinery. Soundwave considered the older teenager to be fortunate to survive, the amount of damage he took should had killed him if it weren't for the amazing technology of this world. The technology rivaled Cybertronian technology, something that Soundwave could respect. The fugitive was something called a Tamaranean and was called Starfire. That was all he had about her. The green boy used to be a part of a super-human group called the Doom patrol. He had since went out on his own to make a name for himself. The black-haired boy was called Robin and he used to be partners with a man called Batman but something caused them to go separate ways. The final one, the one he had little information on, was called Raven. There was literally nothing else that he can find about her, something that intrigued him. There was plenty of information on the others, besides the alien, but she was a mystery. No birth information, no information on family, and no information on…anything really. It would be a challenge to find information on her. Soundwave loved a challenge. But not right now. Right now, he had more pressing matters.

The five, after besting the aliens, decide to form a crime fighting team called the Teen Titans, a team dedicated to fighting crime within this city. He was not impressed with their actions. He had seen recordings of their fights with criminals and saw how they only capture them and not kill them. He disapproved immensely with their way of doing things. They should have killed the criminals instead of letting them have a chance to escape and do their crimes again. He had seen the track record of some of the villains. They always escaped and continued their crime sprees and all these "heroes" do is capture them again and again, only for the same thing to happen all over again. He was disgusted with this. If it was up to him, he would kill nearly all of them, put an example for others on what would happen if they break the law. Of course, there were a few that agreed with him and did it this way. Something that he approved of. If these criminals constantly did their crimes despite chances of redemption, then they should have die as there was no redemption for them. He knew, thought that this will end up being disagreed on with the heroes of this dimension and will most likely result in his imprisonment or, more likely, his destruction if he tried to do things his way. For now, he would stay in the shadows, only going out when necessary…or when he was bored. And luck would have it, a robbery was in place and the titans were too busy to deal with it as they were dealing with other crimes. Deciding it was time to go out again, he marching to his ground bridge when he realized something.

If he killed them, the titans would investigate. While he hid his tracks well, it was a matter of time before they found him and destroy him. Which would inevitably happen, as this robin was trained by Batman, the world's greatest detective. But if he keeps them alive, they would assume he was a vigilante hero that wanted to remain hidden from the public eye. They would also assume he is an ally and when they inevitably meet, they will treat him like a friend. So after weighing the pros and cons, Soundwave decided as he went into the ground bridge.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

* * *

"C'mon, Frank! We got to go!" Yelled a man in a ski mask. He was yelling at his partner as they were about to get in their getaway car with the loot they stole from a jewelry store. Unfortunately, his partner-in-crime decided to threaten the old man running the store. "Do that later, we got to go before those new heroes show up!" His partner glared at him in response before running out of the store. The two then entered their car and quickly drove away from the store. Seeing that the store was out of eye-sight and no cops in sight, the man sighed in relief and glared at his partner. "What's up with you!? You could have got us and sent to jail!" The other man glared at his partner while driving.

"What's up with you!? You're all spooked out by getting caught by teenagers. TEENAGERS!" Yelled the man as he drove.

"Yeah. Teenagers that have weird powers. Plus, that kid the Bat trained his with them. That should be enough to worry even you." Said the other man.

"Whatever, we got away and that's what matters." Said the driver as he went back to driving. The other criminal was about to argue with him again, when a car crashed into them, causing them to swirl out of control. The driver attempted to regain control to no avail. The car ended up to crashing into a wall. The two crooks groaned as they held their heads, a margarine setting in. "Okay. Whoever did that, is gonna die." Said the driver as he got out and walked up to the car that crashed into them, pulling his gun out in the process. The other crook got out and walked with the man, wanting payback as well. As soon as the two were close to the car, did it do something that they never suspected it to do. It started to spit itself apart in the middle, its front turning back on itself as its nose split. One side went backwards the other forwards. Quickly arms and legs were formed, the creature humped in its back as it continued to transform, Parts continually moving about. It then stood up straight as its torso and chest continued to form, its head suddenly appearing out of its body. Eventually, the two men met face-to-visor with Soundwave, the Decepticon communications specialist. The two men stepped back in fear as the robot took a step toward them.

"Stay back!" Yelled the man with the gun, shooting it at Soundwave. Who wasn't even phased as the bullets bounced off his armor. As soon as the man was out of ammo, Soundwave reached out with his arms and grabbed the two, the men screaming as he did so. The streets were soon filled with screams of terror.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"What happened here?" Aske Beast boy as he saw the two crooks dangling over a lamppost with bags over their heads. The Titans heard about another crime being made in progress in jump city. But unfortunately, they were busy with other crimes within the city. So, they didn't have anyone to spare to deal with it. After they finished with their crimes, they received a call from the police chief that they needed to see something. They got there as soon as possible and the found a broken car and two crooks hanging over a lamppost.

"That's what I was hoping you would know." Said the police chief as he walked to the titans. His body armor was standard issue for jump city police except his issue had several stripes on his shoulders and helmet to signify his rank. "We found these two like this when we got here. This you're doing?"

"No sir." Said Robin. "All of us were too busy with other crimes throughout the city."

"Then who did this?" Asked the police chief as his men managed to get the crooks down. The crooks were about to be taken away when one of the crooks yelled out.

"It was a giant robot! A giant robot came and arrested us!" Yelled the man. Everyone looked at each other for a moment before the police chief ordered the men to be taken away.

"Well, that was interesting." Said the police chief. "If you come across anything about this or find anything related to this, inform me right away."

"Yes sir." Said Robin. The man nodded in satisfaction before leaving with his men.

"So, who did all this?" Asked Cyborg as he surveyed the area.

"Oh! Oh! I know! It was a giant robot piloted by a human. There's some heroes like that right?" Asked Beast boy.

"There are." Confirmed Robin. "But none of them live anywhere near here. Whatever this is, we need to get the bottom of this." With that Robin left the scene of the crime. The other titans looked at each other before following their leader. As they were leaving a cloaked camera was observing them.

* * *

 **Sovereign**

* * *

Soundwave was looking over the camera that he sent to spy on the titans. It worked out better than he anticipated. Thought they were suspicious of him, they weren't planning to destroy him when they find him or arrest him, which was fine with him. So, long as they weren't actively finding him, he was fine with them searching for him. Right now, he had a job to do, which is finding a way home. He then pulled up another holographic screen which had all his work in dimensional travel and how to get back home. So far, he managed to only figure out a way to use the device without it knocking him out or destroying him. Now, he just had to find his own dimension, triangulate it, and lock the coordinates in the device. Which all would take many years. Something that he was willing to do as he missed his old home. With that, he went to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **RisingSolstice- I'm not offended. I was just wondering what you meant when you wrote your first review.**

 **AN: A slight rework was done due to an error pointed out by WhiteWolf815.**

* * *

It's been six weeks since Soundwave began his little hero spree and, so far, it's been doing what he predicted it will do. Multiple crimes were stopped by him whenever the titans were too busy with others, all the while people were questioning a mysterious hero is within their city, helping the titans. Some said that it was a secret member of the titans, an ace in the hole when the going gets tough. Others say that it was a vigilante hero or someone that wants to remain secret, even to the law. The titans and the police, while suspicious of the new hero, were thankful for the help. As they don't have the man-power to take on all the crimes of jump city. What they all agreed on was this mysterious hero's agenda. Defending Jump City and bring justice to criminals. Soundwave chuckled at how oblivious the humans were. They would make conspiracies theories or ideas about anything. After having a chuckle, Soundwave began to monitor the multiple cameras he's installed over jump city as well as checking police channels. So far, everything was quiet aside from a prison break caused by a creature called Cinderblock. The titans managed to stop it but not before Cinderblock got away with a man locked in a stasis pod.

After looking up the prisoner, Soundwave found out that the man can transform into a sludge-like beast called Plasmus whenever he was awake. Plasmus then went to a sewage-plant to eat the raw sewage there but the titans stopped him. However, they had difficulty at first due to missing one of their own. The one called Cyborg. This was due to a falling out he had with Robin, the self-proclaimed leader of the titans. He was about to go and assist them when Cyborg came back and, together with Robin, they defeated Plasmus. During this confrontation, Soundwave learned that Cinderblock was attacking somewhere else. He was stopped by Cyborg though. While this was impressive, Soundwave was disappointed at how the battle with Plasmus went. With just one of their members gone, the titans were easy to take care of. They needed to improve immensely after this. Despite this, Soundwave was suspicious of something. Cinderblock had neither the intelligence nor cunning to pull something like this off. His attack had occurred sometime after Plasmus was reported in. It was as if someone else planned all this. He would have to get to the bottom of this if that was the case. Since then, nothing happened aside from a visit from Starfire's sister.

He was about to call it a day when one of his cameras raised an alarm, indicating something of interest. He looked at the feed of the camera and was instantly disappointed. The titans, while out on break to get some food, were embarrassingly defeated by trio of teenage villains called the hive. Even with them all working together, the five easily got there afts handed to by the villains. To top it all off, the three had better coordination than the titans, which added to their defeat. Curious, he decided to observe both groups. As he observed the groups, he discovered that Robin was missing and that both Beast boy and Raven were out looking for him while Starfire was attempting to help Cyborg, who got a jet-pack attached to him that sent him flying away by a little human with gadgets called Gizmo. His observations of the Hive managed to discern that this was a test for them to see if they were ready to be villains, meaning that someone oversees them. He also discovered that they were planning to attack the Titans tower and take it from them. He was about to interfere when his instruments detected Robin in the sewers, trying to find an exit. Someone had planted defenses there, as if they anticipated Robin would be down there. As he saw Robin having difficulty with the defenses, he was left with a choice. He could leave Robin alone to deal with the Hive, thus sparing the titans from anymore humiliation but if he did that, he will risk the chance of Robin dying, something that the titans would hold against him if they ever found out. So, he decided to help Robin. The titans can, after all, retake it and redeem themselves. He then activated a ground-bridge near Robin's position, but not too close where he can hear or see the bridge.

* * *

 **Sewers**

 **Robin's position**

* * *

Robin was having a bad day. First, his team was fighting over petty things. Then, three teenage villains came and took his team down with ease as well as causing him to be down in the sewers. And now, he was being attacked by security drones of unknown make and several turrets. He managed to destroy several of them but they kept on coming. He's been at this for several hours and he starting to get tired and making mistakes. His breathing was hoarse and rapid while sweat was coming down in a rapid pace. He then threw a bird-a-rang at drone, who then exploded after the bird-a-rang hit a critical area. It was then that he made a stupid move on his part when he attacked one with his staff. It grabbed him by the hands and proceeded to throw him across the floor before another shoot the ceiling above him. He got away just in time but not before the debris got his legs. He grunted in pain before attempting to get out. The drones then marched but to Robin and pointed their arms at him. The arms then began to glow as energy began to appear in a fire-port in their palms. Robin gulped as he looked at the robots with fear. Before they fired, however, several shots fired from somewhere and hit the drones, who were all disabled when the shots caused their heads to explode. Robin's eyes widened at shock at the sudden explosions when he heard deep thuds coming near his location. He looked behind him to see...something suddenly getting out of his vision. He then narrowed his eyes, wondering what that was, but he shrugged it off, for now, wanting to get out and meet the titans. After putting more effort in moving the debris off of him, he finally managed to get enough debris off his leg, so that he can pull his leg out. After checking for any damage to his leg, he looked at the area where he saw something move, before leaving the sewers. As soon as he was gone, the thing he saw stepped forward from the dark to reveal himself to be Soundwave, who remained hidden in the shadows so that Robin wouldn't see him. Now that everything was done, Soundwave took one of the destroyed drones with him and activated a ground-bridge that will take him back to the Sovereign. Little did he know, that something was spying on him. Something that will cause him to get more involved with the titans.

* * *

 **Few hours later**

 **Unknown location**

* * *

At an undisclosed location, a woman wearing a business outfit was discussing with a man in a black, steel, and gray battle armor that also had a black and orange mask that concealed his entire face, leaving a single eye hole for his left eye. This woman was the headmistress of H.I.V.E. academy, the same academy where the three villains, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were from. They were discussing about the failed mission the three had with the titans. Despite an initial success at defeating the titans and even taking their tower, the three were defeated in a rematch against the titans and were sent off to jail.

"I assure you, such failure is not accepted at the H.I.V.E. Once the students have been retrieved from the authorities they will be disciplined," The headmistress reported to him before slamming a fist at her other hand. "Strictly discipline."

"Actually, your agents served my plan quite well. You see, I never expected them to succeed," Slade answered her as he paced around. "They were merely messengers, and the message has been received."

Slade clicked a button on a remote and the T.V. came to life with Robin's picture on it. "Who is Slade?" he asked, the question on a constant loop. The villain smiled to himself. All was going to plan.

"Tell your students that they did remarkably well and that I may consider hiring them again for future jobs." Said the man. The headmistress nodded before leaving. Once she left, the villain changed all the screens of Robin to reveal a video of Soundwave taking off his cloak and taking one of his drones. "Plus, I now know who is the mysterious hero of Jump City." Said Slade with a smile. This was getting interesting. Very interesting.

* * *

 **Titans tower**

* * *

Meanwhile, the titans were discussing over Robin's mysterious rescuer. They all took it in with suspicion and curiosity.

"So, something helped you out, when you were in trouble?" Asked Cyborg as he listened to Robin's story. After he nodded, Cyborg began to think about this man and wonder if this guy was the new hero in town.

"You know what I think... it's that new hero! It's got to be!" Declared Beast boy as he swung his arms up and down.

"I have to agree. This man's method does seem to match those in some of those crime scenes left by our…mysterious hero." Said Raven. The crime scenes left by the mysterious hero had evidence of using weapons and confessions from some of the criminals point to a shadowy figure, who went in quick and escaped just as fast.

"Could be." Agreed Robin as he sat on a table.

"If he helped Robin, then he could be an ally. Yes?" Said Starfire with hope.

"Possibly but he could have other motives for doing it." Said Cyborg with Raven agreeing.

"Whatever the case is, we have to keep on eye on this hero. Who knows, he could be an ally and friend." Said Robin before leaving to train. The others looked at each other before shrugging and doing whatever they wanted to do. All the while, thinking about the person that saved Robin and their mysterious hero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **RisingSolstice- He'll still look all** **slim and lanky.**

 **R98-Yeah. Sometimes the chapter can be shorter or longer than other. They'll probably be around a 1,500 words on average, I think.**

 **Guest- Who doesn't want Soundwave to say his cool catchphrase. Not me!**

* * *

Soundwave was currently dealing with a minor street gang that were robbing a bank. His plan of attack went as smoothly as his others. He first let the villains escape, creating an illusion of safety, before he would pounce and arrest them. This allowed his identity a secret while he did his little justice spree. And to be extra sure his identity will be safe, he would occasionally show up in his holo-avatar, equipped with a battle armor of his making, to fool the citizens, police, and the titans that it was multiple people doing these arrests. After tying up the unconscious crooks, he sped off from the crime scene and to a safe location where he can ground bridge to the Sovereign. As he was on the road, however, he overheard police chatter about damages to a bridge caused by two meta-humans that had the ability to control lighting and thunder. Curious, Soundwave activated his surveillance drones and saw two meta-humans, one was blue and one was yellow and orange, destroying a recreations facility. He then drove to the area so he can confront the meta-humans. As he was doing so, he began calculating a battle plan against them. This was his first time fighting meta-humans and he wondered how it will go. Will it end like most of his battles or will it end in his destruction? Either way, he will still formulate a battle strategy so he can stand a much better chance at defeating them.

Unfortunately, it wasn't needed, as Starfire and Beast Boy came and fought the brothers. The conflict was short but in the end, Starfire was buried under rubble caused by an explosion, resulting in everyone to stop fighting. It was then that an old man appeared before the two meta-humans and, after a word with them, they left with the old-man. Although he was shocked at what happened, he began to pursue the three unidentified beings. He drove left and right, wondering where they are, when a giant fire creature of sorts appeared out of nowhere and began to march to the city. Shocked at this development, Soundwave began to drive to the area where the fire monster came from. He saw that the two meta-humans were there and the unidentified man. The two left in a hurry, leaving Soundwave alone with the unidentified man. The unidentified man then threw several explosives at Soundwave's position. Stunned by this, Soundwave activated his holo-avatar before charging at the man. His holo-avatar was outfitted with a metal armor that was based on appearance of the Vehicons. This was done to remind Soundwave of his original home and encouraged him to continue his work on finding a way home. He then took control of his holo-avatar and began to engage in hand-to-hand combat with the old man. Surprisingly, the man did well, fending off his attacks and counterattacking, which were blocked by Soundwave. The exchange of blocks and attacks went on for a while until Soundwave tricked the man into defending a low kick, which resulted in Soundwave smashing his fist into the old man's face. The old man was sent flying into a tree, dazed. He recovered quickly, however, and got back up. To Soundwave's surprise, the old man's face was a mask and what was inside was…another mask. The masked figure then began to chuckle.

"So, you're the mysterious hero that's been hiding himself from the public I presume?" Asked the man, shocking Soundwave at how he knew. "Before you ask, I managed to get footage of you during your rescue of Robin. Pretty sloppy."

"A sloppy mistake that won't happen again." Thought Soundwave, wondering if the man knew the whole truth. If he did, things will become…problematic.

"I must say, I'm impressed with your armors." Said the man. It was with that sentence that Soundwave knew, that the man thought that his true form was simply a piece of equipment and that he assumed that he was a human in a suit of armor. And he was more than willing to make him believe that. "I planned that you would show yourself here. That is why, I decided to have a little sparing match with you. See if you're as powerful as I believe you are." With that the man took off his robes and exterior mask to reveal that he was wearing battle armor. He then took out a collapsible staff, extended said staff to its full size, and proceeded to attack Soundwave. He made the first move by jumping in the air and doing an overhead attack on Soundwave, who instantly blocked it with one of his arms. He then grabbed the man with his other arm and threw him across the field. The man recovered, however, and threw several grenades at Soundwave. The resulting explosions didn't damage him but they did disorientate him enough for the man to slam his staff in his face so hard that it cracked the visor.

Amazed at the man's strength, Soundwave then retaliated by breaking the man's own mask, causing pieces to fall all over the ground. This caused the man to jump back, his face partially covered by the shadows and his damaged mask. He looked at the broken pieces of his mask, scattered all over the ground, before chuckling.

"I must admit you are impressive. Very impressive. I might consider you an asset." Said the man. "But unfortunately, I don't believe you will serve me. Am I correct?" Soundwave's response was a simple shaking of his head. "Pity. No matter. I already have my eye on another." Said the man before leaving in an explosion of smoke. After the smoke subsided the man was gone. Soundwave then felt rain come all over him. He looked to where the fire monster gone and saw it disintegrating to nothing. He also saw Robin coming over to his location. Not wanting to be seen, he disabled his holo-avatar and silently engaged the cloaking device he equipped in case something like this happened. He saw Robin survey the area and, after finding something on the ground, picked it up. Robin clenched his fist at the object that caught his attention. It was a metal S.

"Slade." Said Robin out of spite before leaving. After he was gone, Soundwave decloaked and drove out of there. Wondering who this Slade is and what he wants.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

* * *

Soundwave was currently in his holo-avatar form, buying some human entertainment system. After reviewing his holo-avatar's apartment, he noticed that there was a lack of anything besides the bare essentials. He calculated that, in order to blend in, he needed to purchase a variety of human entertainment to make his holo-avatar seem like a normal person. So, he went out and purchased a few video games, a T.V., a P.C., a gaming station, and he was planning to buy several human books after he had finished with his purchases of human electronics. After paying for the electronics, he went to the nearest bookstore to purchase any books that caught his interest. He had to admit that some of the stories the humans wrote were very well-written and worth a read. As he was browsing the contents of tragedy section of the store, someone accidentally bumped into him, causing said person to fall to the ground in a thud. Soundwave looked down and, to his surprise, it was Raven that bumped into him. She looked up to him with an impassive face.

"I'm sorry about that." Said Raven while gathering a few books that she was planning to purchase. After gathering everything, she looked at Soundwave with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he didn't respond. "Is something wrong?" All she got for an answer was a shaking of Soundwave's head. A bit creeped out, Raven was about to leave when Soundwave raised his hand and waved good bye. The empath was a little weirded out by this, ironic giving how she acts, before waving good bye and leaving. Once she was out of his sight, Soundwave picked out a few books that grabbed his interest and left for the cashier. When he arrived, he was annoyed to find a big line in front of the cashier. Reluctantly, he went in line and to his surprise, Raven was in front of him. She turned around and groaned.

"Hello, again." Said Raven before turning around. Soundwave just gave a grunt of acknowledgment. As they waited, the two were ignoring each other, quite well actually, until Raven turned around and saw one of the books that Soundwave had with him, one that she enjoys herself. "You like 'The Four Ages Man'?" Asked Raven. Soundwave looked at her before nodding his head. She gave a look of approval before speaking. "Not many people appreciate it for what it is, I assume you like it for what it's about." Soundwave just nodded his head. Frowning, Raven tried to sense his feelings but, to her shock, she could barely feel anything from. What she did find, however, was a sense of loneliness and emptiness in him. Almost as if he was void of any emotions. Cautious around him now, she decided to play it safe. "Well, that's great to hear. I assume you like other dark poems as well?" Seeing him nod, made Raven curious and comfortable around him. "You want to go somewhere after this?" Asked Raven, receiving a raised eyebrow from Soundwave as a result.

He never expected to receive such an invitation from her. He wondered if he should accept such an offer. This could allow him to spy on the titan and get much-wanted information out of her. It would take time, however, and much more interaction with her in order to gain her trust but, the gains were worth it in Soundwave's mind. His decision made, he nodded his head and beckoned Raven forward, seeing that she was next in line. After the two made their purchases, Soundwave placed all his purchases in his true form's trunk. And, after some prodding from Soundwave, Raven did so as well. The two then proceeded to leave so they can get to know each other more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **WhiteWolf815- No worries. I'm okay with criticism as long as it's not too harsh. Plus, I know my writing is not the best there is. And after thinking about it, I think I should make thoughts sentences be italic and bold to make it easier to understand which is thoughts and what is not. Also, the cloak thing...I'm going to have to re-do that.**

 **Guest- Well, Laserbeak certainly, but no Ravage or any other of Soundwave's cassettes.**

* * *

 _ **"This was actually pretty fun."**_ Thought Soundwave as he and Raven were drinking tea in a quiet café in Jump City. The café was dark and mysterious. Just what the two wanted and liked in a restaurant. The two had a surprisingly good time together. They went shopping for some of Raven's favorite herbal tea and some of Soundwave's favorite human music. They even went to go see a play of Macbeth, a rather tragic story they both liked. If it can even be called that, their time together could have been called a date, but it wasn't. They didn't hold hands together, didn't kiss, or even exchange some romantic words between them. They just watched a play, and get some things they needed. Still, he rather liked what they did together, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Raven liked it as well. Raven was sipping a cup of tea when she suddenly placed it down and looked at Soundwave.

"I have to say, today was…great." Said Raven dully. She never had anyone to go out and do the things she wanted to do, while also liking them as well. It was refreshing from what she was used to back at the tower. Soundwave nodded and drank down his tea, his holo-avatar absorbing the liquid and converting it to energy. "You don't talk much, do you?" Soundwave nodded. "Can you talk?" Soundwave nodded again. "So, you just choose not to talk. Why?" Seeing his shake his head, indicating that he doesn't want to talk about it, Raven nodded her head in understanding. "Alright, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you to do so. So, were you excited to be around a titan for so long?" Seeing him shake his head, and pointing at her, left Raven confused at his meaning. She raked her mind for possible answers and get the most logical. "You just wanted to hang out with me?" Seeing him nod, made her stomach flutter a bit.

"That's... interesting." Said Raven. "Anything else you wanted to talk about." Soundwave stayed silent for a moment before shaking his head. "Alright. Well, we better get back." Said Raven as she got up. The two then walked back to Soundwave's real body. As Soundwave and Raven were rummaging the trunk for their stuff, their hands briefly touched each other, making them look at each other in surprise. Raven blushed at the incidentally hand touch before shrugging it off. She then grabbed her things and looked at Soundwave. "I had a great time with you. Here's hoping that we'll see each other again." She was about to leave when Soundwave grabbed her arm. She looked at him to see him holding out a small sticky note. She grabbed it and saw a number and address for an apartment on it.

"You want me come visit or call you?" Asked Raven, looking at Soundwave, While doing so, she couldn't help but admire his looks. He wasn't too bulky, but also not too thin. A fair completion and a rather good-looking set of eyes. He was just right in her eyes. Seeing him nod, made her snap out of it. "Alright, if I ever need someone to talk to, besides the titans, I'll visit or call you. But, just in case you want to call me, here's my number." Said Raven, she then whispered her number in Soundwave's ear. "Sorry for not having anything to write it on. When we met again, I'll write it down for you." With that, Raven disappeared by using her powers. Soundwave looked at the ground where Raven was, before deactivating his holo-avatar and driving off. As he was driving, he couldn't help but think of Raven. Though he didn't get much, he did get information about her likes and dislikes. It wasn't much, but he liked having some relevant information about Raven. He also managed to get on her good side. Something that will be needed in case, the titans found out about him. If he could get them to believe he was good, they'll foolishly let him in their ranks, giving him access to their files and weaknesses. And should the need arise, he can easily eliminate them. Though, he wondered if he should. Their deaths will result in the Justice League finding him out and destroying him. At the very least, Batman will want his head when he finds out about Robin's death. So, it appears they'll live. For now. But, another part of his mind says to spare them and join them as an ally. That thought made him stop for a moment for resuming his driving.

It wasn't a bad idea, but one with problems. For one, his ideals at handling villains will clash with those of the titans. If it wouldn't have caused an investigation, he would killed all the criminals that he fought against in the past few months. Still, it would result in help in both getting him back home, and to get some help in finding a source of resources to convert to energon as the underground lake he found was nearly exhausted. Plus, he couldn't help, but want to interact with Raven more. She was…interesting to say the least. The way she looked was attractive without being too suggestive. She was dark, honest, and on the point on what she believed in. And he had to admit, her eyes were captivating. These thoughts were then pushed back when he realized that he was alone. He then activated a ground bridge and was soon back into the Sovereign.

* * *

 **A few days later**

* * *

Soundwave was currently busy with playing an online game when he received a call from Raven. Curious, he accepted the call, wondering what she wanted.

"It's me." Said Raven over the line. Soundwave just gave a grunt of acknowledgment. She huffed in amusement before cutting to the chase. "Did you send the titans a package of dolls." Soundwave was surprised to hear this. He never sent anything to the titans, and even if he did, he wouldn't have sent dolls. He was about to answer when Raven spoke. "If you did, just give a grunt." After waiting a minute, Raven realized she got her answer. "Well, thanks for your cooperation, though I wished that you'll speak with me." She then cut the connection. Once she did, Soundwave began to review the mail history for the titans. Once he found the box containing the dolls, he got suspicious. There was no information about who sent it and why. He suspected that one of the titan's enemies might have sent the package in an attempt in attacking the titans when they're guard down. Call him paranoid, but he didn't survive the great Cybertronian war by not suspecting everything. He attempted to find out, who sent, but to no avail. Concerned for the titan's safety, he decided to spy on the titans and the dolls in case something happened. With that, he hacked the titan tower's security systems and began to watch all the security cameras in the tower in case something happened. He's been doing this all day and night until he gets sick and tired of watching the titans wasting their time in playing video games or other pointless things. He couldn't stand Beast boy's jokes either. They were just…bad. He was about to call quits when he noticed a shadow coming near Beast Boy with a device. He then watched as some sort of green…ectoplasm came out of Beast Boy and into his doll. He then watched as Beast Boy woke up with blue, lifeless eyes. He then followed the shadow while also picking up the doll. Soundwave, upon seeing this, was intrigued and shocked at what happened. He rewinded back to Beast boy's eyes and inspected them. They were a lifeless blue, unlike the optics of the Autobots. He also seemed to be possessed of sorts. Worried about the safety of the titans, Soundwave ground bridged near the tower, but also turning off the security, so not to alert the intruder.

He shrunk himself to human size, turned his right arm into a Subsonic repeater, and proceeded into the tower. He accessed the titan's security systems and found that the mysterious person had just managed to do whatever he did to Beast Boy to Robin and Cyborg. Now worried about Raven and Starfire, he proceeded into the floor where their rooms are. Unfortunately, by the time he got there, they were already being attack by their friends, who were now acting like zombies now. He also noticed that there was, strangely enough, a puppet dressed like a king. He was about to attack when he noticed Cyborg grabbing the two female heroes. He also noticed the puppet holding out a device. As he saw the device drawing out something from Raven and Starfire, the same thing he saw from Robin and Beast boy, he knew that he had to act. Acting quickly, he fired his repeater at the puppet's hand holding the device, destroying the hand and causing the device to scatter away, and forcing whatever that came out of Raven and Starfire to be brought back into their bodies. The two were still, however, unconscious. So, Soundwave fired a disruptor round at Cyborg, causing him to drop the two heroines on the ground. He ran to the heroines, but was stopped when Beast Boy, not a raptor, crashed into him and snapped his jaws at him. Annoyed by this sudden surprise, Soundwave unleashed his tentacles at the Beast boy, grabbing him and throwing him to Robin, who was about to throw small explosives at him, forcing the two to the ground with a thud. He then got up and charged at Cyborg, who fired a sonic blast at him. He dodged it easily, and smashed his fist at Cyborg's head, causing him to fall to the ground.

Now unhindered, he grabbed the two heroines and immediately got out of there. He accessed the tower's systems and found a secure location in the titan's garage. Immediately, he ground bridged there and, after arriving at his designation, he instantly locked down the garage. He then laid the two heroes carefully and waited for them to wake up. Soon, they began to stir. Raven woke up first, holding her head as if she had a margarine. She looked up and gasped when she saw Soundwave. She instantly grabbed him with her powers, the black aura encasing him, and throwing him to the wall. Soundwave made a grunt in annoyance as he tried to tell her that he comes in peace.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Asked Raven as she approached Soundwave. At this time, Starfire also began to stir.

"Oh, friend Raven. What is happening?" Asked Starfire as she began to wake up. She then noticed the situation at hand. "Who is this?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Said Raven as she glared at Soundwave. "Talk!" Upon reviewing the odds of convincing them without talking, Soundwave immediately decided his course of action.

"I am Soundwave." Said Soundwave, surprising the two girls at how deep and mechanical his voice was. "And I'm here to help you. I'm not responsible for what happened to your friends. I noticed something was amiss when that package arrived to you. So, I investigated. I learned that someone deliberately sent that package to attack you. As a result, I came here to help you. However, I was too late as it seems your friends are under some sort of hypnotic trance by that puppet." The lie was laced with some truth, but not everything. Right now, was not the time to be suspicious or angry at each other. And his hacking of their systems, will no doubt cause both.

"Really? Then, you're a hero?" Asked Raven, suspicious of this machine's attentions.

 **"*Gasps*** You are that mysterious hero. Aren't you?" Asked Starfire. Seeing him nod, Starfire immediately defended him. "Friend Raven, perhaps we should let him go. He had done some good for the city, did he not?"

"Starfire, I'm not sure if this is that hero. Even if it is, we should still be cautious. He didn't do anything to earn out trust." Said Raven.

"Then let me earn it. Trust is an easy thing to destroy, but hard to gain. So, let me prove that I am worthy of your trust." Said Soundwave, eager to get going to defeat the puppet. Raven looked hesitant, but upon seeing the pleading look from Starfire, and the fact that her friends are in danger, she relented.

"Fine, but you better not back-stab us." Warned Raven.

"I had no intention of doing so." Said Soundwave. Raven looked at him suspiciously before walking to the exit. Seeing this, Soundwave instantly lifted the locks of the garage, allowing them to leave freely. The three then proceeded to carefully investigate each room, both for their friends and the puppet. It was during this time that Soundwave fully realized the situation. The villain was called the puppet king, and that he used the dolls of the heroes as a form of soul carrying device, allowing him to take control of their bodies as his own puppets. He appreciated the villain's plan. It had more gains than simply the elimination of the titans. Just because he was on the opposite side, doesn't mean he can't respect his foes.

"Mister Soundwave." Started Starfire, eager to have a conversation with their new ally. "Are you here to help us?"

"Yes." Replied Soundwave as he aimed his gun at an empty room, thinking that the bodies of Robin, Cyborg, or Beast Boy were there.

"Then, why does friend Raven not trust you?" Asked Starfire.

"She's…not a very trusting woman." Said Soundwave, starting to get used to talking again. "She wants proof that a person can be trusted. And she wants it done with their actions, not their words. So, until I earn her trust, she is not willing to trust me."

"If it helps, I trust you." Said Starfire with an innocent smile. Soundwave looked at her for a moment before resuming on walking. He never thought he would see another innocent smile again. It's been so long since he witnessed one. Back then, there was no war, but civil unrest. Cybertronians were doing poorly, left to defend themselves, as the higher castes ignored them and began to squeeze the poor of any value they had. That was why he joined the Decepticon cause. To create a just Cybertronian society, even if it meant Cybertron must be destroyed. He was swept away from his thoughts when Raven snapped her fingers at him. He looked at her and saw her raise a finger at both him and Starfire before urging them to follow her. The three then began to quietly walk to the living room of the tower. They quietly entered the room via a secondary door. They saw the puppet king holding the puppet that contained their friend's souls over a bowl of green ooze. They also noticed that the bodies of the other titans were there as well, standing guard over their master. They were about to attack when the puppet king spoke.

"If it wasn't for that mysterious hero, I would have captured your friends. Though, I suppose your bodies will suffice. Plus, I can acquire their souls later. For you three, however, I plan to destroy you all right now. It is fortunate that bounty hunter convinced me to this along in case something like this happened. Otherwise, that hero would have prevented me doing this in the first place." Said the puppet master. He was about to drop the three puppets when Raven caught them with her powers. Starfire then engaged the three bodies of her friends, careful not to hurt them too much. Meanwhile, Soundwave was surprised to hear that a bounty hunter was involved in all this. He shook off his surprise and grabbed the puppet with his tentacles. **(AN: Don't get any ideas.)** The puppet, however, upon being captured just had a grin on it's face. Soundwave was confused at this until the puppet brought out a device. A Cybertronian device. He then threw it at Soundwave, who was too shocked at the fact that this puppet had a Cybertronian device with him. The device latched onto his arm and began to shock him and his systems. Pain coursed through his systems as warning messages appeared all over his head's up display. He attempted to remove the device himself, but the pain was so great that he could barely move his arms.

So, with great effort, he ejected Laserbeak, who went out in a hurry to help his master. Upon seeing the device on Soundwave's arm, he fired a laser at it, destroying it. Relieved of the pain, Soundwave instantly fall to the ground, drained as the device sapped most of his energy. The puppet, meanwhile, was looking at the battle before him. His puppet were losing badly to the heroine, now two as Raven managed to get her friends somewhere safe and joined the fight. Seeing the battle was lost, the puppet king grabbed his controller and make an exit. Laserbeak then began to pursue the puppet, leaving Soundwave alone to recover. After a few moments of recovering, Soundwave shakily got up to observe the battle. He was the body of Cyborg fire a shot at Raven, who shielded herself with a black wall, before being attacked by Starfire, who threw Beast Boy at him. Robin was about to attack when Raven fired a blast at him, knocking him out. With the three boys incapacitated, Raven encased them all within black balls of energy. Soundwave then limped toward the girls, his self-repair systems kicking in. Along the way, he picked up the remains of the device that incapacitated him, intending to examine it later.

"Where's the puppet king?" Asked Raven, wondering where the puppet is.

"Escaped, right after incapacitating me." Confessed Soundwave, struggling to talk.

"Are you injured gravely?" Asked a concerned Starfire.

"I'll be fine." Said Soundwave. "What about your friends?" Raven then looked at the bodies of her friends, studying them.

"I suppose I can bring them back to their bodies." Said Raven after a moment of thinking. "But, it'll take some time to do so." Soundwave nodded in confirmation.

"Then, I'll leave you all to your business." With that Soundwave began to leave in order to find Laserbeak. He didn't take a few steps when Raven called out.

"Soundwave!" The mentioned Decepticon looked at the young sorceress, wondering what she wanted. "Thanks for the assistance back there. You saved our lives and those of my friends."

"Does this mean you trust him?" Asked Starfire excitedly.

"Not yet, but he's definitely getting there." Said Raven.

"That is all I ask of you. To give me a chance." Said Soundwave, nodding his head in thanks. With that, the Decepticon left the room to go find Laserbeak. He went up and down, in circles, and in different floors until he found Laserbeak, damaged in the floor. Concerned for his pet, he crouched down to pick him up and examined the damage. The damage wasn't too serious, and Laserbeak's repair systems were already working to repair the damage. What concerned him, however, was that he was damaged with. The damage matched with damage that was consistent with that of a Null ray rifle, a Cybertronian sniper rifle. Fortunately, Laserbeak only got a glancing hit, otherwise there wouldn't be much of the bird left. It did, however, still concerned him. An less paranoid or suspicious person, would have assumed it was just a weapon that caused similar damage to a Null ray, but Soundwave wasn't most people. The damage was too consistent with damage caused by Null ray blast. Which means either puppet king somehow got a Null ray, which was illogical given both the weapon's size and the puppet king's own, some Cybertronian weapons somehow made it to this dimension, or that another Cybertronian was in this dimension as well. If there was another Cybertronian here, then he'll have to get to the bottom of this. As he ground bridged to the Sovereign, he suddenly had a bad feeling that things were about to get worse.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Somewhere in the docks of Jump City**

* * *

The puppet master was currently at the docks of jump city, talking with someone in the shadows. As he was talking to the mysterious figure, the puppet king seemed angry and nervous.

"You promised me that if the mysterious hero came along, that device would help me! And look what happened! The titans are still alive, and the ones that I did capture will soon be back in their own bodies! Explain!" Yelled the puppet king. The mysterious figure simply stayed silent during the whole rant. Once the puppet king was done, he spoke.

"I had no idea that this mysterious hero was Soundwave. I will admit, had I known it was Soundwave, I would have given you more than just a shock bomb." Said the figure. "Still, if you had been more competent and not monologue during the time you had those three titans, you would have still had their bodies still. If anything, it's your fault for failing and not gaining anything out of this." The puppet king looked enraged at what the figure was saying.

"I would have succeeded if you had just participated more! If you had been in that fight, the titans would be no more!" Yelled the puppet king.

"Perhaps, but that was not my internet yet. Plus, you didn't pay me to do so. I just came along to see if the mysterious hero would come and save the titans. And he did. Now, our business is concluded." With that the mysterious figure began to leave. The puppet king was about to go after him when there was a sudden flash from where the mysterious figure was. Enraged that he didn't get to talk with the figure more, the puppet king was about to leave, when suddenly a sports car smashed the warehouse's doors and stopped near the puppet king. The car then began to shift and turn as it became a robot. The puppet king took a step back as the robot was finished transforming. The robot was a good 10 meters tall, was black in color with grey as a secondary color. He had red optics, a rectangular face that went down to a large chin. He had spikes on his shoulders and his long neck. Finally, he had a hook for a left arm.

"Sorry to say this, puppet, but I can't let you leave here alive. You know too much." With that, the robot turned his right arm into a shotgun. "Don't take it personally." He then fired the shotgun into the puppet king, destroying him and his controller to bits. "It's just business." With that, the robot transformed into a car again and drove off. While he was driving, the robot began to think of Soundwave and began to chuckle.

"The Deception communications specialist, helping organics? Never thought I see the day. We'll meet again Soundwave. To bad, it's on opposing sides. Villains pay well, and I love being paid well." Said the robot before driving off into jump city.

* * *

 **There it is. Now, to answer inevitable questions, I'm going for the slow approach for the romance between Soundwave and Raven. I believe with these two, they'll need time to get used to each other, a couple of good interactions between them, and also some moments of just the two alone together. Also, can anyone guess, who that Cybertronian was? Also, yes, there will be other Cybertronians.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Unknown location**

* * *

In an unknown part of Jump city, nine Slade bots were out searching for something. Their master had ordered them to scour this location for someone that he was looking to hire. This someone was a relatively recent addition to the criminal underworld, having only been around for several years. Despite this, he earned a reputation for being quick and efficient in his jobs. The only reason he wasn't hired much was because he was difficult to find, but it seems that will change today as the Slade bots were closing in on an abandoned garage. They entered slowly and cautiously, creating a circle among themselves. As they surveyed the area, guns at the ready, they suddenly heard a noise. They immediately turned around and pointed their weapons to where the noise originated from, only to see that it was a rat that caused a can of paint to fall to the ground. The Slade bots then lowered their weapons and resumed their search. After a few minutes of searching, the Slade bots heard another noise. They turned around and saw a door leading to another room. Several then went in to investigate while the others were aiming at the door in case something hostile came out. As soon as the Slade bots went through the door, gunfire erupted and blasted the Slade bots to bits. Seeing this, the Slade bots opened fired, peppering the room with holes and blasting apart the concrete around the room. After a few minutes of blasting the room to bits, the Slade bots stopped firing and marched at the door, wanting to confirm that the hostile was dead. Once one was near the door, a shotgun was fired, blasting the Slade bots to bits. A shadowy blur then charged at the remaining bots.

The blur stabbed one in the head with a hook on one of its arms before shooting two with a shotgun. The remaining two then opened fired at the shadowy figure, only for the figure to laugh as a shield took the damage. The figure then ripped his hook from the Slade bot it was imbedded in, creating a large slash mark on its head, before shooting the last bots in the chest, creating large holes in their chest. The figure then looked at the carnage, satisfied at how it did against it's intruders. The figure was about to leave when it heard clapping.

"Bravo." Said Slade as he emerged from the shadows. "You handled yourself quite well. I expected my bots to handle you better or at least score a hit on you. Oh well, it just proves how deadly you are." The mysterious figure then aimed his shotgun at Slade. "Oh, there's no need for that. I have a job for you."

"If that's the case, then why did you send your bots against me?" Asked the figure, suspicious on Slade's intention on wanting to find him. He only heard rumors about him. Most that weren't exactly helpful in determining his personality. All he knows about him, was that Slade was cunning and had a strategic mind.

"I merely wanted to test your skills. See if you're as skilled as the rumors make you out to be. Though I will admit, destroying simple machines are not as comparable as destroying actual meta-humans. You have destroyed some before, correct?" Asked Slade.

"A few of the weaker ones." Said the figure, still pointing his weapon at Slade.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind doing a job for me." Said Slade.

"Depends on the job." Said the figure.

"I need your help in determining the strength and skills of a recent associate of mine. Do this and I'll offer you whatever you want." Said Slade. The reward and job specifics raised an eyebrow as the figure lowered his weapon.

"Whatever I want, eh? Sounds extreme. If I may, why me? You can easily get another, cheaper, mercenary or bounty hunter to do that. And why do you this associate of yours to be tested, anyway?" Asked the figure.

"What I intend with my associate is for me, and only me, to know. As for you. I want to see if you're as capable as I believe you are. Plus, you're the only actual competent mercenary in Jump city that's worth anything. And I need your help in case the mysterious hero comes into play. I take it you know about him, correct?" Asked Slade.

"…Of course." Said the figure after a moment of silence. "Alright, tell me what you want me to do." Slade then smiled.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Park**

* * *

"It's great to see you again, Jake." Said Raven as she and Soundwave were sitting in the shade of a tree as they saw the other titans play soccer with a bunch of fans. Upon seeing that Robin was becoming too obsessive with finding Slade as well as finding the mysterious hero, now known as Soundwave, and determining if he was friend or foe, the team decided to have a break from crime-fighting and play at the park. It took a lot of convincing to have Robin come, especially since he said that he was close to getting a lead on Slade, but he eventually relented when Starfire pulled the old kitty eye look on him. So, the team went to the park to have some fun. While on the way, Soundwave decided to contact Raven to see if she wanted to spend time with him. She said that she can if Soundwave wanted to be at the park with them. He agreed and speed to the park. Upon meeting the titans, he introduced himself as Jake Miller, the guise he made for his holo-avatar. The six eat some food, played a few games, and had a great time together, though Soundwave wished that he didn't do such activities because he wanted to just have a conversation with Raven. Still, it was nice to get close to the titans, so when the time comes to establish relations with them, this meeting with them will help influence their decision on what to do with him.

"Likewise, Raven." Said Soundwave as he observed the soccer match. During this whole meeting with the titans, Soundwave decided to speak with them, albeit with an artificial voice so that they can't identify him as the mysterious hero, to better improve relations with them. After dealing with the initial shock at hearing him speak, Soundwave then made a lie that he only spoke with people he trusted due to personal reasons that he doesn't like to talk about. Fortunately, the titans bought that and never asked him why he never spoke during his first meeting with Raven. "Why are you all here, anyway?"

"Personal reasons." Said Raven simply. She trusted him, but not enough to tell him about the personal problems they had, particularly about Robin's obsessions. And his obsession went into overdrive after Slade contacted him personally after they stopped him from stealing an experimental chip, which was stolen along with another one by a mysterious criminal called Red-X. This, along with finding the mysterious hero, now known as Soundwave, and confronting him, was worrying her and the team. Soundwave, upon hearing her response, just grunted.

"Very well. If I may ask, would you like to do this again? Just the two of us?" Asked Soundwave.

"Sure." Said Raven with a small smile. "It's better than listening to Beast Boy's jokes." On that, Soundwave agreed. A few hours passed and the six had to leave. They all said their goodbyes and parted ways. As they were walking, Beast boy had a grin on his face.

"So, Raven. You like that guy?" Asked Beast Boy. Raven, getting what he was implying, glared at him.

"I do not like him that way." Stated Raven with a monotone voice. Beast Boy, however, just grinned more.

"Classic denial." Said Beast Boy. "Admit it. You like him." The other titans were either smiling, squealing, or giving of a small laugh. Beast Boy was about to sing about Raven and Jake sitting in a tree, when Raven enveloped his mouth with her powers. As he was protesting this, Raven was marching down to the tower with a small blush on her face.

"You kinda deserved that, Beastie." Commented Cyborg as he and the other titans followed Raven. Beast Boy just sighed before walking with everyone else. Meanwhile, after departing from the Titans and ground bridging back to the Sovereign, Soundwave was reviewing the security footage from his drones that caught the mysterious thief, Red-X, doing battle with the Titans. As he was reviewing the battle footage, he noticed that Robin was not around during these fight, aside from that one instance when he was trapped by Red-X and he ordered the team to leave him and to go catch Red-X. They did so, but Red-X still managed to escape. However, he noticed that Red-X saved Beast Boy when he was about to be run-over by a train. Now, this could mean that Red-X didn't want anyone killed or that he didn't want the press to be all over him, creating more attention to him than he would have liked…or that he was really Robin. The last theory he had was some merit. During his two fights with the titans, most of Red-X's attacks were non-lethal to the titans. He was also able to shut-down Cyborg with ease. Robin was mostly never around when Red-X appeared and that one instance could have easily be done with a hologram. The fact that Slade attempted to steal one chip before. The final piece of evidence he had was his obsession with Slade. What's to say he wouldn't go so far as to break the law he supposedly upholds, so he can catch a criminal. He had to commend Robin if that was the case. He was willing to break the trust of his team, if the team didn't know his plan, and break his, so called morals just to catch a criminal. It was something he did before during the Great War on Cybertron. Nevertheless, this theory was simply be a theory until proven otherwise. And he can't do that until he catches Red-X and unmask him. To do that, he needed to know where he was going to strike.

He then brought out the two chips that Red-X stole. Both were experimental chips that were able to process any sort of data almost instantly. Theoretically, they would be able to power the most data-intense machines, such as the Justice league watchtower, with ease. Of course, given the watchtowers extensive security systems, one would need more than one chip to gain control of it. Perhaps, Red-X contacted Slade that, in exchange for the chips, he pays him a large amount of money, or, if Red-X was Robin, information about his plans. Soundwave then realized that there was one more chip left that was similar to the ones stolen. He then brought up the security feeds, only to see them deactivated. Seeing this, he then attempted to get the feedback online. After a few seconds of work, the feed was back online. What he saw shocked him. It wasn't Red-X attempting to steal the device, no, that was obvious. It was the person with Red-X that shocked him.

" _ **Impossible. He was confirmed dead after the exodus."**_ Thought Soundwave as he saw the most feared bounty hunter of Cybertronian history fighting Red-X in a one-sided battle.

* * *

 **Few minutes earlier**

* * *

Red-X was silently approaching the last chip that Slade wanted him to take. Beneath the mask, Robin was smirking. His plan of posing as a thief in order to fool Slade to tell him about his plans was paying off. Deep inside him, though, he was feeling a bit regret on doing all this. He was crossing the line of good and evil by doing this. He was forgoing the lessons Bruce taught him, just to catch Slade. Not only that, but he was risking the trust of his team for doing this. All these thoughts were then squashed aside. This had to happen, otherwise he'll never find out what Slade's planning. With that, he grabbed the chip and held it, observing it. He was so caught in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear something being fired. He dodged in the last minute, barely dodging the hook that was launched at him. As he landed, he looked to see the hook being reeled back to someone in the shadows. Narrowing his eyes, Robing brought out a red, X-shaped boomerang.

"I take it you're a hired gun to protect this chip." Said Robin as he got ready for a fight. To his surprise, the person in the shadows just chuckled.

"Not really. I was hired by Slade to test your abilities…Robin." Said the shadow as he marched toward him. He enjoyed the look of surprise coming from Robin when he heard him say his name. "Don't be surprised. It was painfully obvious that it was you beneath the mask. You stealing the same chip Slade stole, then contacting Slade right after you stole it. Then you saving that green kid from death. Next time," The person was then revealed to Robin, whose eyes widened even more at seeing that it was a machine. "If you're going undercover, don't make it so obvious who you actually are." The machine other arm then transformed into a shotgun. "The names Lockdown. In case you wanted to know." The machine then fired his shotgun at Robin, who barely had enough time to dodge as the pellets missed him. One, however, grazed his abdomen, which erupted in pain as the pellet sheared his flesh.

"Molten metal, kid." Commented Lockdown as Robin held his abdomen. "Strong stuff." Lockdown then charged at Robin, readying his hook to rip off chunks of his flesh. Robin, despite his injury, got up and dodged Lockdown's attacks. He then threw several X-shaped shurikens at him, but they only bounced off when they hit his shields. Lockdown then fired his hook arm again, but to his surprise, Robin used it to his advantage. By using some sort of quick drying liquid, he managed to stick his hook to the floor.

"Impressive." Said Lockdown as he observed Robin do this. "No wonder, Slade's interested in you," He then smirked. "But you gotta do better than that!" With that, he retracted his hook back, surprising Robin as he didn't think that Lockdown could do that. Lockdown then attacked Robin with a jump kick during his moment of surprise. While the young hero was down, Lockdown then slammed his foot down, cracking ribs. As Robin spurted out blood, Lockdown received a transmission from Slade.

"Don't worry, Slade, I won't kill him." Said Lockdown after hearing what Slade had to say. "You pay me to test him and I'm testing him now. Besides, some cracked ribs and spilled blood won't mean that he won't go back to being in tip top shape. Also," Lockdown then got off Robin and aimed his weapon at the shadows. "Your mysterious hero is here." With that he cut off the transmission and looked at Soundwave's approaching frame. Seeing him, Lockdown smirked. "I got to admit, Soundwave, never thought I ever see another Cybertronian, aside from my crew, again. That, and I never thought, you of all people, will be fighting for the good guys. After all, what you did in the Great War, can prove disastrous for your hero career if anyone found out you're history." Soundwave remained silent as Lockdown continued to talk. _**"*Laughs***_ Right. Forgot about your whole silent vow thing. C'mon, Soundwave, never talking after what happened to your other cassettes. That's just a bit extreme. Besides, they probably deserved it. Those useless piles of sla…" He didn't get to say more when Soundwave was right up to his face and punched him. He stumbled a bit, but he regained his balance soon. Lockdown then smirked as he spit out a bit of Energon.

"Struck a nerve, didn't I." Said Lockdown as he saw Soundwave's tightly clenched fists. "Now, before we go and fight each other, I want to know how you got the technology to shrink yourself. I needed to steal some human tech for that. And since, I heard no-one stealing any of that particular tech recently, I take it you made it yourself or got it from a wrecked Cybertronian ship." Seeing Soundwave tense, made Lockdown smirked. "Don't be surprised, Soundwave. Actually, be surprised. For some reason, a bunch of wrecked Cybertronian ships made here to this dimension. I took it upon myself to…salvage their remains and crew. After all, one needs anything they can get when they're stuck in some unknown place. I would speak more, but I monologued enough. Let's just fight." With that Lockdown jumped and began to fire his shotgun at Soundwave, who returned fired with his subsonic repeater. After running out of ammo in his gun, Lockdown launched an E.M.P. grenade at Soundwave, who transformed out of the way before it detonated. He then fired some rockets at Lockdown, who shot them down before they could get too close. Lockdown then fired his hook at the direction Soundwave was going, who transformed and dodged the hook. This was Lockdown's plan, however, as he jumped and crashed into Soundwave and proceeded to smash his fist into Soundwave's visor. After taking three punches, Soundwave grabbed Lockdown's fist and headbutted him. As the bounty hunter was dazed, Soundwave grabbed him with his tentacles and threw him away. Lockdown skidded on the ground, creating sparks, before gaining control of himself. He then fired his hook again, this time latching onto Soundwave's arm. He then pulled Soundwave toward him as he got ready to fire a shotgun blast at his face. However, Soundwave got out Laserbeak, who fired several laser blasts at Lockdown. Though his shields took the damage, the drone managed to distract Lockdown, giving Soundwave the chance to slice the wire attaching the hook to Lockdown's arm. He then fired repeater at Lockdown, taking down his shields and pelting him with shots. Lockdown growled as he set up a barrier in front of him, preventing him from taking more damage. Seeing the stalemate, Lockdown placed his remaining hand behind his back, and after a few seconds, he threw a grenade at Soundwave. There was a flash and Soundwave was blinded at the resulting flash. Lockdown used this and fired several rockets at Soundwave, who took the full burnt of the attack, damagining him significantly As Soundwave looked at Lockdown, who was approaching him with a pincer weapon, he tried to summon a weapon, but Lockdown shot it with his weapon, which shot a laser at his transforming hand. Laserbeak tried to help, but Lockdown fired at hit, expertly hitting the bird and knocking it out of commission. When he finally stooped walking, Lockdown looked at the defeated Soundwave. The two then stared at each other. As he was about to plunge his weapon at Soundwave's spark chamber, the ceiling exploded.

"Titans go!" Yelled Cyborg as he and the rest of the team, san Starfire, dropped down. Seeing that the titans were here, Lockdown threw down a smoke grenade and used the resulting smokescreen to escape. As soon as the smokescreen was gone, the titan's eye widened at the sight they saw.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Slade's hideout**

* * *

"I must admit, you proved exceptionally well." Said Slade as he reviewed the footage of the fight between Lockdown and Robin as well as his fight with Soundwave. "Better even. Thought I will admit, I was disappointed that you injured Robin to such an extent."

"Relax, Slade. He'll recover." Said Lockdown, annoyed that he was being criticized.

"Hmmm…fair point." Said Slade as he finished watching. "As for your payment, what do you desire?"

"I'll send you a list." Said Lockdown as he was beginning to leave. "Call me if you ever need me again. I'll even bring some muscle with me as well." As soon as he left, Slade broke a smile.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Said Slade as several head lights lit up somewhere behind him. He then turned toward the light. Upon seeing the massive machine monster, he smiled more. The machine had was yellow on the chest with an arrange of colors for it's other limbs. The left arm was yellow and red with a wing attached to the shoulder. The right was blue and yellow with extensions. The legs were either yellow with purple or blue with red. The machine had claw-like arms and had razor sharp teeth. It was chained down as it had violently attacking anything it saw when his drones uncovered it. As he walked closer to it, it growled, but remained immobile.

"Once I learn how to control this being, I won't need your services, Lockdown." Said Slade as he left the monster alone, intending to figure out a way to control it.

* * *

 **Most of you guessed it was Lockdown. You were all right. To be honest, it was rather easy to guess cause I based his appearance on his animated look. Some of you guessed Swindle. Sorry, but he's not appearing...yet. That's right. Swindle and his team may appear. Who knows. Anyway, before I go. Lockdown and Soundwave will likely face each other again. Also, who can guess that transformer Slade has in his possession. I'll give you'll a hint, it's a combiner, but its one of the more obscure ones.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Titan's tower**

 **Guest- Don't worry, Soundwave will get a rematch with Lockdown. Moping the floor with him? We'll see.**

* * *

As Cyborg was monitoring the health of both Soundwave and Robin, the latter was stubbornly refusing to look at the former, he began to think on what happened several days ago. Robin, in an act that Cyborg can only place as stubbornness or stupidity, disguised himself as a new thief and began a crime spree in order to gain Slade's trust. Not only that, but Robin didn't consult them in the first place. Sure, they would have disagreed with it, but they would at least have the insurance that their leader trusts them enough to tell them with whatever questionable plans he comes up with. Now, because of this crazy plan of his, Robin got injured by a robotic mercenary and they finally caught the mysterious hero that has been plaguing Jump City for some time. After they all recovered from the effects of the Puppet King, Raven and Starfire told them all about the mysterious hero. It, of course, came to a shock that the hero was a machine, but they really shouldn't be surprised since there's a myriad of heroes in all shape and sizes in the Justice League. Upon hearing all about the mysterious hero, now known as Soundwave, Robin decided to meet him face to face and try and recruit him into the Titan or at least see if he's really a hero or not. Now, with him and Soundwave in the same room, he has all the opportunity in the world to do so. Only, Robin isn't willing to do so due to his near death experience from a machine known as Lockdown, whose name was provided by Soundwave, as well as Slade knowing his plan all along and using him. He's also been moody to anyone else, demanding them to leave him alone. It's been several days and he's still moody. Cyborg sighed before leaving, hoping that this will end soon. Upon noticing Cyborg leaving, Soundwave looked at Robin.

"What?" Asked Robin with gritted teeth as he noticed the Cybertronian looking at him. He then looked at Soundwave's faceless visor and immediately got some shivers up his spine. There was something about that face made him feel violated or fearful of his life, like Soundwave knew all about him, but he pretended he didn't. Upon looking at the visor, he sighed, getting what he's trying to convey. "I wanted to figure out what Slade is planning. So, I made the guise of Red-X to gain his trust." Soundwave stares more intently if it was possible. " ***Sighs in irritation*** I didn't tell my team, of course, because I needed Slade to believe it wasn't me in the suit. Lot good that did. Slade figured it out and I'm stuck here for a while." Soundwave, satisfied, went back to looking blankly at the air.

Soundwave wasn't against Robin's plan, not at all. In fact, he would have done the same thing if he was placed in his shoes. But what he would have done is inform his team, if he had one, about the plan so that there wouldn't be any inconveniences, like if they offline him or capture him, running the whole plan. Another thing he would have done differently is to be more patient. By that, earn a reputation first, be more ruthless to the titans, and not instantly work for Slade. The first mistake Robin potentially made was instantly showing up and offering Slade a deal from out of nowhere. Slade, if he's as smart as Soundwave believes he is, would have pieced the clues together and figured out Robin was Red-X. He then would play Robin for a fool and have him continue stealing so as to have him do the work for him. Another mistake was saving Beast Boy. Such an act would have clued Slade to who Rede-X was as Robin was known to be protective of his teammates. A bit too much. Plus, the tech Robin used in the suit was a bit too high tech for any normal person to have. All of this compromised his cover and Slade played him for a fool. But what Soundwave was surprised at was the sudden appearance of Lockdown, who was thought to be dead by every Cybertronian after the Exodus.

The bounty hunter earned himself a reputation for siding with the Decepticons over the Autobots because of how much they paid or how he thought the Decepticons would triumph in the end. Plus, there was the fact that a certain Autobot wrecker tried to arrest him on numerous occasions. He's also known for getting the job done no matter what the cost as seen in the battle of Titus, where the entire civilian population was killed off for one Autobot commander. Eventually, the bounty hunter was confirmed, or rather assumed, killed when an explosion engulfed his ship during a skirmish with several Autobot ships. Soundwave then examined the scars that were left behind during his fight with Lockdown. He was astonished with how powerful Lockdown has become over the years. Back during the war, he wouldn't have stood a chance against him, which was proven true after Soundwave beat the tar out of him for disobeying direct orders from Megatron. Now, it seems, the bounty hunter has wised up and was deadlier than before. He then heard the door open to reveal Raven coming out to check on both patients. The titans, having to continue their duties to their city, decided to rotate between who checks up on the patients and the like. Raven, seeing nothing was wrong after checking a monitor, sat next to Soundwave. She eyed him suspiciously before reading a book she brought. A few minutes passed before Robin spoke.

"How much longer?" Asked Robin, eager to get out.

"One more day." Said Raven dryly and with a hint of anger. Hearing this made Robin wince, but he understood why. The other Titans were no doubt in the same boat due to him not informing them of his plan, which undoubtedly damaged their trust in him. Soundwave stayed silent for a few moments before looking at Raven. Seeing this, Raven looked at the mysterious machine. There were some arguments on what should be done with him, but in the end, they agreed to keep him here for information. "What?" Asked Raven, raising an eyebrow. The faceless Decepticon stayed silent, actually creeping out Raven, before pointing at the various machine hooked up to Soundwave. He was completely healed, yet there was various machines hooked up to him. He understood what their purpose was. It was to determine what he's made out of and what he actually is. Raven, seeing this, just shrugged before going back to reading. Seeing this, Soundwave grunted before going back to do nothing.

A few minutes passed before Soundwave resumed to look back at Raven, who just finished her book. Seeing Soundwave was watching her again, she sighed before looking at him. "What is it?"

"Why are you still here?" Asked Soundwave, knowing that he had to speak to get her to listen.

"To keep an eye on both of you." Said Raven, referring to Soundwave and Robin. "The others are out fighting crime so I'm the only one here."

"No, I meant why are you still here. Tending to us." Clarified Soundwave as he gestured to himself and Robin, who was pretending to not care about the conversation, but was actually curious.

"Even someone like me desires to socialize with someone every now and then." Said Raven as she looked at Soundwave's visor.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind answering my questions." Seeing her nod, he continued. "Are you playing to send me to prison after all this?"

"No." said Raven. "Despite your shadowy nature, the fact that you contributed to this city's safety, we decided to keep you here until you're ready to go. Plus, Starfire wanted to see if you wanted to join the Titans." Raven said the last part with some reluctance. Hearing this, Robin looked at Raven with disbelief.

"Are you guys serious?" Asked Robin, almost yelling. "We know next to nothing about him and you want him to join."

"True, I was against it at first." Admitted Raven. "But, after piling all the evidence for him, Beast Boy and Cyborg were all for him joining. Plus, the fact that he saved us, arrested so many criminals, and potentially saved your life form Lockdown. Also, didn't you want to see if he was actually a hero or not?" Robin, seeing that she was right, grumbled before speaking again.

"But doing this without consulting me." Said Robin. Unfortunately, Raven heard this, and spat back.

"You didn't tell us your plan so, why should we do the same?" Asked Raven, glaring at Robin, who flinched at the reminder of his mistake, effectively shutting him up. Seeing that Robin wasn't talking, she looked at Soundwave. "Though I'm somewhat still against it, I'm willing to give you a chance if you want to join us. However, we're willing to accept whatever your answer is." Soundwave stayed silent. He began to calculate the data given to him before giving his answer.

"I believe it would be better if we were separate entities so as our foes would deal with two entities instead of one." Said Soundwave, not wanting to give the real reasons for wanting to stay separate from the Titans. One thing was that he couldn't spend much time in the Sovereign. Another was that he would have to explain why Jake, his holo-avatar, wasn't there when he was there and vice versa. Something that would create some distrust with the Titans. The final reason was that he felt that this would give an advantage against the villains of Jump City. They wouldn't expect two groups attacking them at the same time. Raven, anticipating this, just nodded.

"I thought that you would do something like that." Said Raven. "Well, you're free to go now. We just wanted to have you stay for a bit."

" **So, you could examine me."** Thought Soundwave before getting up, ripping the various hooks and cables that were connected to his body. "I still have a few questions. Where's my drone?" Asked Soundwave, pointing to the socket where Laserbeak was normally at.

"I'll take you to it." Said Raven, getting up. The two then left, leaving Robin alone for awhile. The two walked for some time before Raven spoke again. "You care for this drone?" Asked Raven. When Soundwave talked about his drone and noticed that it was missing, she immediately sensed a bit of distress emitting from him. It wasn't the type she thought it was. It was the type of distress that came from when someone noticed something that they cherished was missing or in danger, something that Raven didn't suspect from Soundwave. It was like he cared for his drone, more than what most people would do for equipment like that. Soundwave, deciding to indulge her, complied.

"Yes. It's…the last thing I have to a set of drones that I used to possess." Said Soundwave with a hint of sadness and regret. Hearing this, made Raven blink in surprise.

"I'm sorry." Said Raven. She never intended to give Soundwave relapses of bad memories.

"It's alright. I got over it." Said Soundwave as the finally arrived to where Laserbeak was. He clutched the drone, flattering a bit, before inserting him back in his socket. "Thank you for not doing anything to him." Said Soundwave, checking Laserbeak for any foreign data or bugs.

"It's yours not ours. No matter how much Cyborg wanted to examine it, we felt that it wasn't right to do anything with it." Said Raven, surprised again at the care Soundwave gave to the drone. "You seemed awfully attached to the drone. Was he a gift?"

"No." Said Soundwave. "He's just a close friend that helped me many times." With that Soundwave began to leave, but not before Raven passed him a communicator so they can converse with each other.

"Call us if you need any help." Said Raven as the two walked out of the tower. Soundwave simply nodded before walking away via a ground bridge, something at surprised Raven. Once he was gone, she went back to check on Robin, who was now getting up. Seeing this, she looked at her leader. "You sure about this?"

"Positive." Said Robin as he got up. "I need to start gaining your trust again."

"It'll take time for that." Said Raven.

"I know." Said Robin before leaving, wincing every now and then. Seeing this, Raven sighed before helping her leader walk. Just when the two entered the living room, the alarm rang. After placing her leader on the coach, she rushed to a terminal to see what the disturbance was. Upon seeing it, she cursed. The Hive were out terrorizing a small bank and they were too far away from the other titans, who were also solving other crimes, for them to do anything against them. And with Robin still recovering from his injuries, it looks like that she'll have to do this along. After informing the others of the robbery, as well as ordering Robin to stay behind to heal, she quickly teleported out of there and to the scene of the crime. Once there, she immediately went into action by throwing a desk at Gizmo, knocking him out as he didn't anticipate the Titans arriving so quickly. Upon seeing their teammate being taken out so easily, Mammoth immediately went into action by charging at Raven while Jinx waited for an opening. Once he was close enough to the Titan, Mammoth slammed his fists to where Raven used to be. Unfortunately for him, Raven was gone via phasing through the floor. She then emerged behind him before throwing him across the room. Jinx, seeing that Raven was temporarily preoccupied, fired a wave of energy at her, catching her off guard. As she was recovering from the hit, Mammoth threw a part of a wall at Raven. It crashed into her, resulting in her slamming to the opposite wall with a thud. Coughing out some blood, Raven looked up to see Mammoth charging at her. Before she could do anything, Jinx fired a concussive blast again, distorting her. Just as Mammoth was about to slam his fists into her skull, a car suddenly arrived and slammed into him. The car swerved around, creating drag marks. It then, to everyone's amazement, began to transform to reveal Soundwave, only in a much larger form. Seeing the carnage before him, Soundwave transformed one of his arms into a blaster before aiming it at Jinx.

"Surrender now and I promise I won't shoot." Said Soundwave as he got ready to shoot. Seeing the odds were stacked against them and a want to not face the giant with guns that can one-shot them, Jinx and Mammoth reluctantly raised their hands in surrender. After shaking off the shock of seeing a jumbo-sized Soundwave, Raven created a forcefield around the three criminals. After making sure that the forcefield wouldn't be easy to destroy, Raven walked to Soundwave, who was getting ready to leave.

"Thanks." Said Raven as the robot turned around to the Titan.

"You should be more careful." Said Soundwave as he kneeled down to the human. She pursed her lips, gauging the size difference between them.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Commented Raven, wondering what else Soundwave had up his shelves. She had better report this to the others. Soundwave simply nodded before transforming again. He was about to leave when Raven stopped him. "You're just going to leave?"

"There are other criminals all over Jump City. Someone has to stop them." Said Soundwave. "Is there anything else you require?"

"Actually, I was thinking of a team up." Said Raven as she got closer to Soundwave. She narrowed her eyes when she realized his car-form was exactly like Jake's own car. "So, I can gauge your combat prowess."

"And to build trust." Stated Soundwave as a side mirror turned toward Raven, who nodded in response. Seeing that she wasn't budging from this decision of hers, Soundwave opened the door for the shotgun seat. After she got in and buckled up, Soundwave drove off to wherever crime was. Meanwhile, Raven was contacting the others what happened as well as reporting the capture of the Hive and to get ready to escort them to prison. After doing so, Raven looked at the interior of Soundwave. Honestly, she believes this is just a larger version of Soundwave that he can control remotely, but she felt that wasn't the case. The movements were too fluid for any machine he could make without anyone noticing and she seriously doubt that Soundwave was a part of any corporation that had the technology to do so. She then noticed Soundwave was being eerily quiet. A bit too quiet, even for her.

"Something wrong?" Asked Raven as she looked at the moving steering wheel, a bit creeped out at it moving without anyone holding it. Upon getting no answer, she retorted. "Not a conversationalist, are you?" Upon hearing no answer again, she huffed in amusement. Apparently, Soundwave wasn't much of a conversationalist like her. "So, are you controlling this thing or us this the real you."

"The real me." Said Soundwave as he continued to drive. "If I trust you and your team enough, I'll indulge you more about my kind. But for now, just know that my kind are called Cybertronians and this is our usually size." Raven nodded in understanding. Soundwave wasn't sure that the Titans can be trusted, but he also needed to give them something in order to gain their trust, so he just gave information he deemed harmless. It's something that she or Robin would have done.

"You can trust us." Said Raven. "The Titans are always there for those in need." She cringed at saying that cliché sentence. Now, she was acting like Beast Boy. Soundwave just stayed silent, but he was secretly amused, before stopping to a crime in progress in a store. Upon seeing the crooks, Raven got out and allowed Soundwave to drive off into an alley. He soon came back, but in human-size. "You can do that?" Asked Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not a usual thing for my kind. I can only do it because I have a device that allows me to do so." Explained Soundwave before transforming his hands into blasters. "These guns are set to stun, so you don't need to worry about them." Deciding to trust him, Raven nodded in understanding before walking with him to confront the criminals. Right when they entered the building, Soundwave instantly fired his hand blasters, taking out two crooks instantly. He then fired again, taking out two more, while the rest were recovering from the sudden attack. After taking out a third pair, the rest began to take cover behind some pillars. Seeing this, Soundwave and Raven got ready in case they decided to shoot as they spotted some of them holding guns when they entered. Just as they predicted, the goons with guns opened fire, causing Raven to raise a barrier as a response. Deciding to allow Raven to take the rest out, Soundwave motioned her to finish them off. Raising an eyebrow at this, but also understanding what he was saying, Raven used her other arm to telekinetically grab some cash registers and then threw them at the gun-holding goons, incapacitating them. With their main threat eliminated and seeing that the remaining thugs were surrendering, Raven lowered the barrier. Unfortunately, one criminal, in an act of either stupidity or insanity, threw a grenade at the heroine and Cybertronian. Seeing the incoming grenade, Soundwave grabbed Raven and shielded her from the blast. Fortunately for him, his shields managed to take the damage. After a few seconds of silence, Soundwave let go of Raven, who was recovering the shock of everything. While she was pulling herself together, Soundwave began to tie hurdle the gang of criminals in a circle, his blasters pointed at them. Soon, Raven recovered and tied the gang up with her powers. After ensuring that the gang wouldn't break free, Raven ran up to the retreating Soundwave, who was currently leaving the scene. After calling out on him and seeing him stop, she began to speak.

"Thanks for saving my life." Said Raven with an impassive face though inside she was grateful for the save. The grenade would have undoubtedly severely wounded her at best or even killed her. "I owe you one."

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Soundwave before going into an alley. He then went back to his original size before transforming and driving off. As he was becoming a speck in her vision, Raven couldn't help, but smile. He was slowly, but surely, gaining her trust.

* * *

 **Few weeks later**

 **New Zealand**

* * *

In the streets of a city in New Zealand, a girl with light gray skin and spiked, black hair with red bangs was walking down with a bag of food. Her attire was a black dress with a red skirt with black strips. She also wears long, black sleeves and black boots with a bit of red coloring on the bottom. She had a small 'A' tattoo on her chest, and her eyes are red with black pupils. She was getting some looks because of how she looked and dressed, but the girl didn't care. She was humming contently to herself as she walked down to a police car. After getting in, the police officer on the wheel then drove off. It eventually stopped in an abandoned junkyard, filled with various part. What was unique was that some of the parts were extremely high-tech and that there was a high-tech computer hidden in some junk. After the girl got out, the policeman disappeared before the car began to transform into a robot. This robot was a bit bulky, but not too much to impair agility. His left arm had a six-barreled gun that circled the entire wrist. His right carried to pistons on his wrist. Both of his hands carried brass knuckles, but rather than the usual design of brass knuckles, these had a simple plate that had the words **"PUNISH"** on them. His circular head had four eyes instead of two and they glowed red. He had no visible mouth, but that soon rectified itself, when some plates moved to reveal a mouth. The robot then looked at the girl as she placed the groceries in an active refrigerator. When it realized that she was taking her sweet time, it began to tap its foot impatiently. Hearing this, the girl turned around and stuck her tongue out at the robot, who growled at the rude gesture. Soon, the girl was finished and turned around to the robot, her hands on her hips.

"Don't you know how to be patient?" Asked the girl with a smirk.

"I do." Said the robot before turning to the large computer the junkyard had, throwing away trash that got in the way. "It's just that I don't like it when someone intentionally wastes time. Especially, if something important came up."

"Yeah, yeah." Said the girl, waving a hand. "So, what's the really important thing you wanted to tell me?" The robot simply brought out a picture of a newspaper headline. The girl squinted to see what it was. She was pretty sure that it said, **"New hero of Jump City discovered! Soundwave has emerged!"**. The girl frowned at the headline. "What so important about this?" Asked the girl.

"It's important because another of my kind is here." Said the robot before turning to the girl. "If this Soundwave is who I think it is, then it's important for me to establish contact with him."

"So, you're leaving?" Asked the girl, though she acted stoic about the whole thing, the machine detected a small break in her voice.

"No, you're coming with me to the states." Said the robot as it went back to the screen. The girl, upon hearing this, widened her eyes.

"Whoa! The states!?" Asked the girl. "But we're in New Zealand! It'll take more than twelve hours to get there by plane! And we can't take one because of you!" Yelled the girl as she pointed to the robot. The robot simply grunted before speaking.

"Relax. We're taking the trip by boat. Though it'll take some time to procure the funding for transport." Said the robot.

"Because of you?" Said the girl.

" ***Sighs*** Because of me." Said the robot. The girl smiled in victory before walking out the junkyard.

"Well, have fun with that. I got crime-fighting to do." Said the girl. Hearing this, the robot turned to the girl.

"Oh no you don't, young lady." Said the robot. The girl glared at the robot for calling her young lady, but the robot ignored it and transformed into a car. "You're not going alone. You're my responsibility and I intend to keep you alive until you're ready to be on your own."

"And when's that?" Demanded the girl as she got in the car.

"When you become twenty." Said the robot before driving off.

* * *

 **Who is this bot? And who's the girl with him? Anyone's guess? Anyway, sorry for the late update. I've had...complications.**


	9. Chapter 9

**First, I like to apologize for not updating this story. There's been a lot going on with my life right now. College life is taking some of my time and whatever free time I have is playing games or spending time with my cousins or my grandparents, who are visiting from their home country.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Soundwave wasn't sure what to think as he and Cyborg were blasting at a blue-skinned wizard that constantly spewed out various inanimate objects from thin air and threw said objects at them. He even turned a dumpster into a giant rocket launcher. Soundwave read the police file on this joke of a criminal. He was called Mumbo and he apparently used magic to help him with his schemes. If he hadn't seen it for himself, he would have thought that part of his file was a joke. Now, he was willing to believe that anything went in this world. After dodging a barrage of stuffed bunnies of all things, he and Cyborg looked at each other.

"We need a plan." Said Soundwave before returning fire. "Any ideas on how to beat him?"

"Yeah." Said Cyborg before ducking to avoid a giant saw coming at his head. "We just need to get rid of Mumbo's wand. Without it he's powerless. Breaking it would also turn everything back to what it was originally."

"What about shutting him up?" Asked Soundwave as he heard Mumbo spew out some words before performing some magic. "Can that help?" Cyborg went into thought about that.

"Actually, we never attempted that." Said Cyborg sheepishly. "It could work. Probably won't stop him from using magic completely, but it should stop him from performing his more complicated tricks."

"Good enough." Said Soundwave. "Do you have anything for the task?" Seeing Cyborg nod, he continued. "I'll distract him so you can get close to him and blast him." Soundwave then swapped his neutron blaster for a sub-sonic repeater. He then counted to three with his fingers and when the final finger went down, he opened fire at Mumbo, forcing him to take cover from the barrage of hyper-sonic pellets. Seeing him pinned down, Cyborg went around in order to get behind Mumbo. He had just gone into a hiding spot when Soundwave ran out of ammo. Seeing his opponent stopped firing, Mumbo jumped out of his cover to taunt Soundwave.

"Well, that was quite rude." Said Mumbo as he drew out his wand. "Maybe you need something like this! Mumbo Jumbo!" With that, the cover Soundwave completely disappeared and Soundwave himself turned into a boom box. Mumbo then brought out a hammer from his hat and walked to Soundwave. "Say goodbye." Said Mumbo as he lifted the hammer. He was about to slam it down when Soundwave fired sound blast at him, knocking Mumbo away. He then transformed back into his original form, checking if anything was wrong. He then looked to see Mumbo glaring at him. He was about to say his magic words again when Cyborg fired some adhesive at his mouth, preventing him from saying his magic words. While Mumbo was distracted, Soundwave used his tentacles to grab Mumbo's wand. He then broke it in half, turning Mumbo into a frail old man and everything back to what it was originally. Another thing was that various jewels came out of Mumbo's sleeves. Seeing he was at his weakest point, Mumbo raised his hands in surrender. Cyborg, upon seeing this, walked over to Mumbo and began to cuff him.

"Thanks for the assist, Soundwave." Said Cyborg as he arrested Mumbo. "You're pretty good at this. What's your secret?" Soundwave just stayed silent at the question, not willing to divulge that information. Cyborg, upon seeing that, just smirked. "Alright. No biggie. Anyway, the titans are having a celebration later. You want to join?"

"I don't party." Said Soundwave, remembering all the parties he refused to attend during the civil war on Cybertron.

"Oh c'mon, Sounds." Said Cyborg. "It's good to relax every now and then. Besides, with how crime is going right now, I think we deserve to celebrate."

" **You're starting to sound like Knockout."** Thought Soundwave as he remembered the deception scientist, who would take any opportunity to have some fun. Though Soundwave supposed Cyborg had some merit. Crime rate, according to his calculations, went down by at least 30%. A number that deserve some reward. Heck, Barricade, a former police officer turned Decepticon, would have thrown a party for such a decrease. The police back on Cybertron were so corrupt that crime rate increased instead of decreasing. Because of that, Barricade joined the Decepticons, despite being against some of their policies. If the police weren't as corrupt as they were, Barricade would have been an Autobot. Soundwave let out a scoff of amusement at the thought of the Decepticon interrogator being an Autobot. After that thought, though, he wondered where Barricade was now. The last report he received regarding him was eons old and it only spoke of him going to unknown sector of the known galaxy. Soundwave suspected that he's most likely fighting corruption or crime at some backwater planet, as a way to relive the past. Going away from the thoughts of Barricade, Soundwave looked at Cyborg, who was looking back expectantly. Sighing to himself, he made a thumbs-up, something that he learned during his time on his own earth and this one. Seeing this, Cyborg smiled while yelling out "Boo-ya".

"It's at 5 at the tower." Said Cyborg. "Bring some snacks if you want. The more the merrier, I say." With that Cyborg began to escort Mumbo to his car, something that Soundwave felt a bit amazed at due to the specifications of it. After he took of, Soundwave called a ground bridge and returned to the Sovereign. From there, he sat down on a chair and sighed. Ever since being stuck in this dimension, Soundwave has been getting out of his shell, speaking more, and interacting with the titans more. Often, assisting them whenever the opportunity presented itself. Robin and Raven still had some doubts about him, but they've begun to trust him enough that they gave him a titan's communicator if he ever needed them. The others trusted him more as they often tried to converse with him whenever possible or try to make jokes with him. He would have gone without all of that and sometimes he wished he was back at the Nemesis, where it was mostly quiet. But…he had to admit he'd gone quite used to Beast Boy's corny jokes, Cyborg's upbeat attitude, Starfire's naïve personality, and other things he'd never thought he would appreciate. He'd also admit that Robin's leadership skills, while still needing to improve, was something to respect. It was like someone merged Optimus's caring attitude of his soldiers with the willingness of Megatron to get things done no-matter-what into one being. Though, Robin was more in line with Optimus then Megatron because he didn't punish anyone for failures and treated the other titans as friends. Raven…she was the one that he respected the most. She didn't intrude on his personal space and respected his decision to keep most of his personal life a secret. She also treated him with respect, albeit in an hidden sort of way, and didn't try to struck up a conversation unless necessary. He also had to admit that she was alluring with how her cloak concealed her body, giving her a mysterious aura around her. He wondered if they should continue talking alone, they seem to get along quite well enough. Perhaps they could converse about recent dark poems and how good they are compared to older ones. Humming to himself, he wondered if he should bring something to the party.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Titans tower**

* * *

Sighing to himself, Soundwave carried the large box of snacks he bought as he made his way inside the living room where the party was. Upon entering the room, he was immediately blasted with bright lights and confetti as the titans celebrated their impact on lowering crime in Jump City. Sighing to himself in annoyance, Soundwave walked to the table before placing his contributions on the snack table. Upon seeing Soundwave brining more food, Beast Boy grinned and went to the Cybertronian.

"Great of you to come!" Said Beast Boy before looking at the box of snacks. "Can I?" After seeing Soundwave nod, Beast Boy gave a smile of thanks before digging in on the snacks. He gasped when he saw that Soundwave brought in tofu-based products for him. "Thanks man! Really appreciate it!" Said Beast Boy before digging in. Sighing to himself again, Soundwave went to the quietest part of the room so he can just look at the Titans party. What he saw both amused and annoyed him. Robin, interestingly, was acting nervously as Starfire asked him to dance with her. He eventually complied after she gave him the puppy dog eyes look. Cyborg, annoyingly, brought out board games for everyone to play, ones that were completely boring and unfun to play. Beast boy, being Beast boy, just made corny jokes while feasting on his vegan snacks. Soundwave was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Just leaving?" Asked Raven as she walked up to the machine.

"I don't party." Said Soundwave as he turned to her.

"Same here." Said Raven. "But at least I stay for the sake of my friends." Soundwave gave a nod of understanding as the two watched as the other titans joke off and just be teenagers. "You know, you being here means a lot."

"Hmm." Hummed Soundwave as he turned to her.

"It means you actually care for us." Said Raven. "You actually consider us allies." Soundwave had to admit, she was right. Despite what he wanted, the months fighting with the Titans had made them his allies. So much so, that he actually considered being here for them. Though he knew that would change if they knew what he did back on Cybertron. Back on his Earth. So, he decided to keep that part secret. For now, he'll just enjoy the scene before him as the titans fooled around.

"If you wish, we can go and enjoy some dark poetry and tragic stories." Proposed Soundwave as he turned to Raven, who rose an eyebrow at the proposal. She then smiled a bit before nodding her head. The two then went to some other room in the tower so they can discuss some poetry and tragic stories.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"And that's why I think the third book isn't as enjoyable as the ones before and after it." Finished Soundwave as Raven nodded in understanding. They've been recently discussed a series of horror books that has been regarded as some of the best horror series in history. It was an enjoyable conversation.

"Personally, I think the conclusion was the most enjoyable part of the book." Said Raven as she smirked at Soundwave nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes, it was a very nice twist." Said Soundwave. "Though it couldn't save the book in the end for me." Raven just chuckled at the unintended pun, making him smack himself for such a pun.

"Well, this was enjoyable, Soundwave, but I think I should go." Said Raven as she got up and left. Before she did, Soundwave called out on her.

"If you like, we can go and watch the movie adaptation of the books next Sunday." Proposed Soundwave. This caused Raven to look at him in surprise and amusement.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Asked Raven with a bit of teasing in her voice.

"No. I merely think it's enjoyable to have someone around when watching a movie." Said Soundwave, causing Raven to shake her head in amusement.

"Yeah right, but yeah. I'll accept your proposal." Said Raven before leaving. Soundwave just huffed in amusement before leaving the tower as the party was likely over now. Once on the Sovereign, Soundwave wondered why he had proposed such a thing to Raven. Back in the day, he wouldn't have done such a thing. He wouldn't have asked any femme on a date. But with Raven, he'd just went in and asked her out on what's likely a date. Sighing to himself in irritation, Soundwave began a scan of his systems to see if anything was wrong with him while also preparing for a date.

* * *

 **Sunday**

* * *

"I hate you all." Said Soundwave as he and the Titans prepared for the movie to start. Raven, likewise, nodded her head in agreement as she donned an annoyed face as Beast boy rubbed his head sheepishly. Apparently, Beast boy heard the movie part of their conversation and told everyone about it. After some teasing and mocked kissing noises, Raven had enough and invited everyone to watch the movie. Having nothing to do, they all joined in.

"Yeah, sorry about ruining your date, Sounds." Said Beast Boy as he looked apologetic at both Raven and Soundwave.

"It wasn't a date." Said both Soundwave and Raven at the same time, causing the two to look at each other before looking at the screen as the movie started. The Titans and Cybertronian then prepared themselves for some horror as well as ignoring the stares they got from other movie watchers as the resident crime-fighters were there watching a movie with them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Slade hummed to himself as he watched his drones work on getting the monstrous machine back to life. Well figuratively. Recent scans have shown that it's still alive, but in a form of stasis lock and that it can only be restored through reenergizing the machine. Attempts to do so, proved futile as the machine rejected any form of fuel he can provide to it. Cupping his chin in thought, Slade theorized that this machine can only take a certain type of energy, one that is out of his reach. After ordering a drone to dig into the machine in order to find what fuel it, Slade went back to his current plan. One that would make Robin his apprentice. Using a fake chronoton denotator, he planned to separate Robin from his team in order to infect them with nanomachines that will kill them with a push of a button. With such a threat in hand and the fact that Robin was too attached to his team, he'll force him to become his apprentice. However, there's the added variable of Soundwave. To his minor displeasure, the machine-like entity had become partners with the Titans, helping them fight crime. His plan would likely not even work with him around, so he needed to take him out of the equation. He would hire Lockdown, but he'd preferred to rely things on he could control, like Cinderblock. And this monster, provided he could get to work, could also be something he can control. He was so in though on what to do when a drone came up to him and informed him that they've managed to get a sample of the energy used to power the machine. Curious, he walked down to the machine, grabbed the sample the drones managed to acquire and then scanned the substance. With some surprise, he discerned that the substance isn't from Earth, but rather from an alien planet. But that wasn't what surprised him, what surprised him was that it was a match with Soundwave's blood, a substance that he managed to acquire for research purposes after his fight with Lockdown. Based on that, and the fact that the two seemed familiar to each other, made Slade conclude that they're all the same species. With this information, Slade went this his personal communicator and contacted Lockdown, who was surprised to see Slade again.

"Need something?" Asked Lockdown as he attached a hand to his right arm socket.

"Yes. Information to be precise." Said Slade, causing Lockdown to raise an eyebrow.

"I ain't no information broker, Slade." Said Lockdown. "Whatever you want, you pay double my normal fee."

"That's alright." Said Slade. "Do you know anything about Soundwave and what powers him?" Seeing Lockdown stare at him, he continued. "And do you have the substance that powers him? After all, you're the same species, correct?" Lockdown just stayed silent, contemplating on what to do, before speaking.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Lockdown.

"Now, now, mister Lockdown. It's bad for business for me to divulge my plans to you. All I ask is do you know the substance that Soundwave is powered with and do you have it?" Lockdown just scoffed before indulging Slade.

"Yeah, I do. Why should I care that you want that stuff?" Asked Lockdown.

"Because I can offer you five times your normal payment in exchange for some of that substance you and Soundwave use to power yourselves. Is that fair?" Asked Slade.

"You're just going to send more of your bots against me, if I refuse." Said Lockdown, almost seeing a smug look behind Slade's mask. "Whatever, I'll give you about three shipping containers of the stuff, but that's it. Whatever you want, you're on your own."

"That's fair. The payment will be at wherever you decide the drop location is." Said Slade. Lockdown just scoffed before cutting off the transmission. He then looked at the numerous equipment and weapons he acquired since coming here. Some were a hybrid of Cybertronian tech and this world's tech, curtsy of him. Since coming here, Lockdown did the only thing that he was good at. Bounty hunting. He did odd jobs here and there until he received enough notoriety that big corporations were asking him for his services. Of course, he also had to hid himself in order to avoid detection from the Justice League. Something that's getting increasingly difficult as they're starting to pick up his trail. Helping to take down a local hero group, one that has the former partner of Batman, would most certainly not help in staying hidden. Still, he made a deal with Slade some time ago and it's bad for business to back out of a contract. With luck, perhaps no one will suspect he was involved. Then again, he could always just frag Soundwave and no one will know about how Slade got a supply of Energon. Based on interactions with him during the Great war, Soundwave wouldn't give needless information to anyone and only gave information on a need-to-know basis. So, it's likely he didn't tell the titans about himself too much. Sighing to himself, Lockdown just ordered two drone to prepare Slade's package of Energon while hoping that this won't bite him in the aft later.

* * *

 **I'll try and get the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm finally back! After months of writers block, finding inspiration to continue this story, and some unfortunate hiccups along the way, I'm finally back to this story! Just as a heads up, this chapter may indicate my rustiness to this story and I apologize in advance. Now this chapter would have been updated a few days sooners, but recently I got a review, along with a few others, that says my blazblue story is **** and I should delete it because it has a character that doesn't exist (*Coughs* He does *Coughs). It's nothing to worry about, its just someone hating on a character so much that they decided to go around and post the same review on stories that paint that character in a positive light or something. If you're curious, go to the Blazblue section in this website and figure out yourself. Just don't escalate the situation. It's something petty and minor and it should stay that way. Anyway on to the replies.**

 **RisingSolstice_ I know, I actually thought that the 5th movie would be a turning point in the series. Oh, how wrong I was. And there's no trend going on. That was unintentional.**

 **WhiteWolf815- Thank you, but I don't think I'm that good of a writer. My pacing is all over the place and actions scenes could be better. Still, thank you.**

 **CP020- Trust, sir. Wouldn't you rather trust someone that has an actual voice, rather than simply using distorted clips of things said by other people. He'll do when he trusts the titans, and vice versa. But until then, he has a normal voice.**

 **Guest- Oh yeah, the emotions. That would be funny.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Slade was humming to himself as he watched the substance he acquired from Lockdown being pumped into the machine he got sometime ago. He watched with some satisfaction as the machine accepted the substance, unlike the fuels he used before, and began to stir. If all went as he wanted, he'd have something that Soundwave wouldn't be able to beat and a new minion to do his bidding. He had waited a good three minutes before the machine began to growl out loud. Suddenly, it's eyes glow brightly before letting out a scream of rage. It then started to struggle with the chains that held it down, still too weak to do anything.

"Now. Now." Said Slade as he looked at the machine, which caused it to look at him, monstrous teeth eager to bite into him. "There's no need for that." The machine stayed silent as it processed what he was saying. Seeing that it was calm, Slade continued. "Now that you're calm, let's get down to business." He then snapped his fingers, which caused a light to shine over three shipping containers. "Those containers carry the substance that you require to remain active." Hearing that, caused the monster to look at Slade in interest, causing him to smirk. "So, let's make a deal, you do what I say for awhile and I'll give you the rest in those shipping containers. What do you say?" The monster looked like it was contemplating before speaking.

"How long do you wish for us to serve you?" Asked the monster. Slade rose an eyebrow at how the monster referred to itself, but continued.

"Just until I gain an apprentice." Said Slade as he brought up a picture of Robin. "Him. However, I have someone that's in my way. This robot." He then showed a picture of Soundwave. Seeing the picture of Soundwave, caused the machine to yell out in anger.

"Megatron's lacky!" Yelled the machine before trying to ripe himself free. "That's your opponent!?" Slade, a bit surprised at this, spoke.

"I take it you're familiar?" Asked Slade.

"Personally? No. His faction? Yes." Said the robotic monster. "They made us like this. Tortured and used us. We want them all dead." Hearing that, made Slade smirk. This was going better than anticipated.

"Then I guess that you'll be glad to hear that I want him out of the picture." Said Slade. "If you can, will you destroy him?"

"Yes!" Said the robot. "Give us the rest of the Energon and we'll tear him limb from limb!" Satisfied, Slade nodded his head.

"Very well." Said Slade. "But first, you must listen to my plan and follow your role. Do that and you'll get what you want." The monster, though he growled at the fact that he had to do what Slade wanted, just nodded his head and listened.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Soundwave was currently working on the trans-dimensional device that sent him here when he suddenly got a call from the commlink that the Titans gave him. Putting down the device, he answered the call and saw that Raven was on the line.

"What do you want?" Asked Soundwave, now accustomed to speaking with them, though he still wished to be as silent as possible.

"Slade just gave us an ultimatum." Said Raven. "Find him in time or else he'll freeze the entire city with a Chronotron detonator." Hearing that, made Soundwave pause.

"Do you have the coordinates?" Asked Soundwave, getting to the point.

"A lead." Said Raven. "We're on the situation now and we could use the backup. This situation demands it." Soundwave just nodded. This threat required all hands-on deck.

"Send me the coordinates. I'll be there." Said Soundwave. Raven just nodded before sending him the coordinates. With the coordinates in hand, Soundwave inputted the coordinates and a ground bridge was soon made that will take him there. Putting the device down, Soundwave entered the bridge and was soon at the docks. Once there, he waited for the titans to arrive, which they soon did after a few minutes. Acknowledging Soundwave, Robin opened the doors to a warehouse and began to move in.

"Remember team." Said Robin as they all went in. "Slade is going down today." He said with such conviction and hate, that made Soundwave question his mental health. Before he could elaborate on the matter, a large group of Slade's drones emerged from the warehouse, surrounding the group.

"AHH!" Yelled Beast Boy. "It's a trap!" While he panicked at this, everyone got ready for a fight. Gritting his teeth, Robin brought out his staff and charged.

"Titans Go!" Yelled Robin before smashing a Slade bot's head with his staff. The others soon began their assault on the bots. Starfire and Cyborg did their best to keep them at bay with either their star bolts or sonic cannon while also punching or kicking the Slade bots that got too close. Raven just telekinetically grabbed a few bots before slamming them into another group of bots, smashing them into pieces. Beast Boy, meanwhile, teamed up with Soundwave and the two tore bots left and right. Beast boy had just finished a trio of bots when suddenly Soundwave grabbed him and pointed at the ceiling before pointing a group of Slade bots firing at Raven and Cyborg. Nodding his head in understanding, Beast Boy got ready as Soundwave threw him to the air. Once he was high enough, he transformed into a hippopotamus and was falling toward them. Unfortunately, Robin just then ran up and tackled a bot as well as throwing a few bird-a-rangs the rest, taking the rest out. This caused Beast Boy to just slam on already destroyed bots. After transforming back, he was a bit disturbed to see Robin taking out all the Slade bots on his own, even taking out ones that the others would have destroyed. He, and the rest of the Titans, sweat dropped at seeing this. Soundwave just stayed silent as he watched this, even as Robin continuously beaten down on an already destroyed bot. A few minutes passed before Starfire stopped Robin.

"Robin, its time to stop." Said Starfire, touching his shoulder, making him stop. "We already won." Though he calmed down at Starfire's touch, he just turned around and glared at everyone.

"Slade still has the denotator and the trigger. Is that a victory?" Scolded Robin before getting out of there. Everyone just looked at each other before following him. As they walked together, Beast Boy looked at Soundwave.

"Good call, back there, man." Said Beast Boy with a smile. "Even though it got ruined." Soundwave just looked at Beast Boy before pointing at Robin. Seeing this, Beast Boy just sighed.

"He's been acting on edge ever since Slade surfaced again." Said Beast Boy as he rubbed his head. "He's getting a bit too obsessed with capturing him." Soundwave just nodded his head in understanding. Obsession wasn't a good thing. It led to mistakes. Fatal mistakes. He was about to reply back when they all saw Robin run off in pursuit of a dock worker. Worried for him, everyone ran after him and saw him man-handling the dock worker.

"This symbol!? Do you work for the man that uses it!?" Yelled Robin as he held Slade's symbol. The man mumbled that he didn't know anything about it. Unsatisfied, Robin was about to hit the man when Raven moved Robin out of the way and to an opposite wall. With Robin restrained, Cyborg motioned for the dock worker to run away, which he did.

"You said that you can handle this!" Said Raven with a glare. Robin just gritted his teeth as Raven let him go.

"We're wasting time." Said Robin before walking away. Having enough of this, Beast Bot yelled out at Robin.

"Just because we're tracking down Slade, doesn't mean that you have to act like him!" Yelled out Beast boy. This caused Robin to stop and turned back at Beast boy, giving him with a death glare.

"Don't ever compare me to him! He's trying to destroy the city! I'm trying to save it!" Yelled Robin, getting in Beast Boy's face. Annoyed by this, Soundwave got in between the two, casting his emotionless visor at Robin.

"You're acting irrationally." Said Soundwave, his deep voice filled with logic. "He's merely comparing you're attitude to the situation to what we know of Slade. And he's right." Robin just gritted his teeth and glared at Soundwave. "From what we know of Slade, he's the type of person willing to do whatever it takes to achieve success. Your current actions reflect his own." Soundwave then looked down at Robin. "As a result, he is correct. You're acting as if your like Slade." That would have tipped Robin off and made him punch Soundwave, but just around the time, Starfire sneezed, creating a massive explosion, which shocked and surprised everyone.

"Sorry." Said Starfire, embarrassed. "I'm allergic to metallic chromium. There must be a source of it nearby." She then sneezed again, prompting everyone to take cover. Once that was done, Cyborg went up to her and hummed in thought.

"Metallic chromium? You're sure?" Asked Cyborg as he scanned her.

"Yes." Said Starfire. "It's quite common with my people."

"Intriguing." Said Cyborg. "Metallic chromium is a key component to a Chronotron detonator, which means…"

"We can track it." Said Soundwave, looking at Starfire, who sighed at hearing this.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"Achoo!" Yelled out Starfire as she rubbed her nose before moving on. "It's close." Due to the rather explosive reaction Starfire was having with the Chronotron detonator, everyone was behind her to avoid it. As they walked, Robin let out a sigh.

"Guys…I want to apologize for what happened before." Said Robin, causing everyone to turn around. Before anyone could say anything, Soundwave raised his hand and pointed up ahead. He then went up and walked forward, right arm transforming into a neutron assault rifle. Seeing this, made everyone get ready for a fight. Sure enough, they soon spotted a single Slade drone handling the Chronotron detonator, both of which were on a boat.

"Get ready." Said Soundwave as he aimed his rifle. "Once I take out the bot, we need to get ready to disarm the detonator. Can you help me with that Cyborg?"

"Got it." Said Cyborg with a thumb up. Staying silent, Soundwave was about to open fire at the bot when suddenly the wall next to them broke away to reveal Cinderblock, who grabbed Robin and threw him to the hole he made. While everyone was recovering, the bot suddenly saw them and started the boat he was on, taking off. Cursing silently, Soundwave transformed into a car and sped toward the boat, leaving the titans to tend to their leader.

"Hold on Robin, we're on our way!" Yelled Cyborg as the team got ready to help Robin, who had recovered and was attacking Cinderblock.

"No time! Get the detonator. I can handle Cinderblock." Said Robin as he dodged a punch from Cinderblock. Everyone was a bit hesitant to ignore Cinderblock, but nevertheless, followed the order and followed Soundwave. Eventually, Robin defeated Cinderblock and began to interrogate him.

"Now, tell me where Slade is…" He stopped when he noticed that Cinderblock had a device that was transmitting a set of coordinates with Slade's symbol. He then smirked and picked up the device.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Slade's lair**

* * *

Slade was silently watching as the teen titans and Soundwave were perusing the boat that contained his fake detonator when suddenly the doors to his lair exploded, revealing Robin.

"Its time to take you in, Slade." Said Robin, glaring at the man, who stayed calm.

"Hmm…I think not." Said Slade as he turned around to face Robin. "You haven't even won yet, Robin." He then held out a detonator. "I assume you know what this is for?" Robin just stayed silent, knowing that it was the detonator for the Chronotron device. "If you want to stop me, take it." He then placed it in the middle of the room. Impulsively, Robin rushed up to get it, only for Slade to punch him and kick him back. "You honestly didn't believe it would be that easy, did you?" Robin simply snarled before bring out his bo-staff.

"Even if I don't win, my team will get that detonator and disarm it." Said Robin before charging.

" **Oh, I doubt that."** Thought Slade as he readied himself. **"Not when I have an ace up my sleeve."**

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Soundwave was silently racing toward the boat, which was now using two plasma projectiles against him and the rest of the titans. As he dodged the fire, he soon returned fire with his soon blasters, turning them into dust. With his only means of defense gone, the bot started to increase the speed of the boat and was about to activate the detonator when suddenly Cyborg was onboard the boat, having been tossed by Starfire to do so. He soon grabbed the boat and threw him off the boat, leaving him to disable the boat. Tapping his head in wonder, Cyborg soon shrugged his shoulders and punched the console, making the boat stop. Once it stopped, everyone got onboard and looked at Cyborg.

"Please, tell me you're not disarming that thing with that method." Said Raven while pointing at the detonator and the boat's console. Cyborg simply laughed sheepishly before going over to the detonator.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Said Cyborg as he got ready to disarm the bomb. "Just have to be extremely careful. One wrong move and this thing will freeze the whole city in place." He then activated the bomb and began to carefully work on one of the bomb's circuit boards. As he did so, Soundwave scanned the bomb. Once completed, Soundwave was immediately suspicious. The weapon, while it did have some traces of Metallic Chromium, wasn't enough to completely envelope the entire city. Heck, it didn't have enough to envelope them. Something was off. As Cyborg was cutting some wire, Soundwave began to speak.

"Something is off." Said Soundwave. "My scans indicate this thing isn't what it seems." This caused everyone to look at him.

"You sure?" Asked Cyborg as he scanned the bomb. Sure enough, after doing a more thoroughly scan, he got the same result. "Hey, you're right. This thing doesn't have enough Metallic Chromium to even stop time a few inches."

"But I can still smell some Metallic Chromium in it…" Starfire was about to sneeze again when suddenly Raven enveloped her head with a bubble of her dark magic, saving them from Starfire's destructive sneeze. Though, she survived, the sneeze did frizzle her hair a bit. Waving her hand to indicate she was alright, Starfire allowed them to continue.

"So…if it doesn't do what we thought it would do, does that mean Slade was playing us?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Has to be." Said Cyborg as he placed a hand on his chin. "But for what." He then went into deep thought of what Slade would gain. Suddenly he then thought about it." It's Robin. He's after Robin!" Everyone was shocked at this, even Soundwave. He didn't think that Slade would go after Robin. He was about to comment on this, when suddenly he detected something emerging from the boat insides. Placing a shield barrier in front of them, everyone watched as a laser cannon opened fire on the shield wall, which was protecting them from the lasers. Without a 2nd thought, Soundwave opened fire on the cannon, blowing it up.

" ***Whistles*** Nice one, man." Said Beast Boy. "That was a close one." Soundwave simply got off the boat and motioned everyone to follow him. Nodding their heads, everyone got off and followed him.

"So, what could Slade want with Robin?" Asked Beast Boy. "What makes Robin so special to him?"

"It could be because he's the only non meta-human in the team." Said Cyborg, theorizing. "Slade may respect that and want him for himself."

"Or he knows that Robin is a vital link to the team and intends to get rid of us by getting rid of him." Said Raven. "Remember, Robin handles all of out battle tactics and resources. He's essentially the thing that's keeping us together. Without him, we won't work as a team."

"Possible." Said Soundwave. "I recall that you all lost to the Hive when they were sent after you. But when he returned, you all beat them."

"Whatever, the reason is, he's not getting Robin." Said Cyborg, causing everyone to nod. Soundwave just stayed silent as he heard this. They were so much like Autobots with their teamwork. He knew, of course, of some Decepticon teams that did similar thing, but never on this scale. Not that he knew of though. They usually were tight-knit groups that didn't interact much with the rest of the army. He did know, however, that many Decepticons teams trusted each other and knew that they could rely on their teammates. A necessary thing, of course, since many were able to combine together to form Combiners, powerful gestalts that were a fusion of Cybertronians into one powerful being. It was necessary for them to trust each other because a gestalt needs such a bond in order to function at all. He wondered which team of Decepticons would interact with the Titans the friendliest. He was about to start a list when suddenly the ground beneath them shook.

"The heck?" Said Cyborg before the entire ground gave away to reveal a monstrous, clawed hand that tried to smash them, but failed when everyone dodged the attack. The hand soon placed itself firmly on the ground before a head popped out of the ground. A head with monstrous teeth and glowing orange eyes. The head was more than enough proof to make Soundwave realize what this thing was.

"Soundwave!" Yelled the head as more of its body began to emerge from the ground. "Payback time!" Once its entire body was out of the ground, everyone gaped at the large machine, which easily over 20 meters. It was only when that it started to slam his fists at the Titans and the Decepticon, that they managed to evade and fight back.

"Hey, Soundwave! You know this guy?" Asked Beast Boy before screaming and ducking down to avoid a swipe from the monster robot.

"Yes." Said Soundwave before firing at the beast. "But I'll explain later, for now, we have to retreat."

"Much as I hate to admit it, he's got a point." Said Cyborg, both his cannon shots and Soundwave's doing nothing against the beast. "Run!" As he watched them leave, the beast roared before trying to peruse them, but was unable to because of the sewers weren't meant for something his size to go through. Roaring in anger, he was about to do something, when suddenly he was contacted by someone. After hearing what they had to say, the beast chuckled before climbing toward the surface.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Slade hummed in thought as he saw the machine begin to punch his way through the sewers and to the surface, where he began wreaking havoc. Truth be told, he was disappointed that his initial plan failed, but he could still work with this. Perhaps it would be even better this way. After his fight with Robin, where he revealed his entire plan to him, the two watched as his other phase of the plan come into effect.

"I must admit, this didn't go as planned, but I feel like this was better." Said Slade as the machine beast was ravaging the town. He then turned to Robin, who was shocked to see such a beast. "I'll give you an ultimatum, Robin, join me and I'll spare the city and your friends, who I have no doubt will try and stop him. They'll fail, of course, they never faced something like this before. Some of them may even die." He then got close to Robin. "Become my apprentice and I'll call him off." Robin just growled before attacking Slade, who grabbed the fist and pinned him to the floor while also pulling on his arm rather painfully. "You're not convince enough. ***Chuckles*** Very well. Let's watch this go gone for a little while longer. I feel like my pet needs the exercise." He then smiled when he saw the titans and Soundwave emerge from the sewer and attack the machine.

* * *

A few minutes ago.

* * *

"What the heck was that thing!?" Yelled Beast boy as the group emerged from the sewers. "That thing looks like it came straight out of a Japanese anime or something!?" While he was panicking, Raven looked at Soundwave.

"Do you know about that thing?" Asked Raven, recalling about how the beast called out Soundwave and that it was time for revenge. Soundwave stayed silent as he looked at the city.

"A bit." Said Soundwave. "But I don't have personal interactions with it. Only knowledge on his capabilities and history."

"Well then, start talking." Said Cyborg. "Because I got the feeling that you've been keeping things from us."

"And I will provide them." Said Soundwave. "But for now, I'll tell you about the monster." A bit annoyed at this answer, Cyborg just nodded and allowed him to speak.

"The beast is called Monstructor. He, or rather they, are like me in the way, but special." Explained Soundwave. Hearing this, made the titans listened in intently, wondering why he referred the monster as they. "They have the ability to combine each other into a more powerful being. A fusion of their power, you could say. It was a great and dangerous power for whomever possessed it."

"So…it's more than one guy, right?" Asked Beast boy. Soundwave just nodded. "Another question. If you said that you don't know those guys personally, then why did they…he…whatever, say payback."

"I suspect it had something to do with what happened to them." Said Soundwave. "You see they…" He couldn't say anymore when they all heard explosions. Turning toward the city, they saw Monstructor wreaking havoc in the city.

"No time to talk. We got a city to save." Said Cyborg before transforming his arm into a cannon.

"But what about Robin?" Asked Starfire in worry.

"Don't worry about him, Star, he can handle himself." Said Cyborg as he looked at everyone. Sighing to himself, he yelled out. "Titans go!" As the titans charged at Monstructor, Soundwave thought of how different things would become for him now that he had to explain what he is, and where he came from.

" **I have a lot of work to do after this."** Thought Soundwave before transforming into a car and following the Titans after Monstructor.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Sometime Later**

* * *

"Man, I can't believe the food in this country!" Yelled Goth girl from New Zealand as she drank a large soda while looking at her food from a fast food stand. "The drinks and food are insanely cheap."

"That's because that was a fast food place." Said her robotic compatriot as he drove them to their destination, a holographic policeman taking the wheel, making it look like there was a cop driving when there actually wasn't. "It supposed to be cheap."

"I guess." Said the girl as she ate a few fries. "So, what are you going to say to this Soundwave?"

"How he got here and if there was a way back to where I come from." Said the robot. "And why the heck is he being a hero. That isn't his style."

"Maybe he had a change of heart?" Asked the girl as she looked at the dashboard.

"…Perhaps. I doubt it though." Said the robot as he drove. He was about to speak again when the girl suddenly turned the radio on, wanting to listen in on some tunes. Unfortunately, when she did, the radio suddenly turned on to the emergency channel.

"As you could see, Chris! There's a giant robotic monster destroying Jump City. Police and the local heroes are trying to stop it, but to no avail. Casualties are low at the moment, but that may change soon as its entering deeper into Jump City." Yelled an unknown report as he surveyed the scene of Monstructor rampaging across the city. After hearing that, the girl looked at the dashboard.

"uhh…speed up?" Asked the girl.

"Speed up." Said the robot before kicking into high gear, leaving some scorch marks once he began to faster than was possible for a police cruiser.

"I hate it when you do this." Complained the girl as she recovered from the sudden acceleration and was enduring the G-forces. The robot just stayed silent as he wondered what was going on.

" **Soundwave, you have a lot of explaining to do."** Thought the robot as he drove to Jump City as fast as he can.

* * *

 **As a result of this chapter we are now going into AU territory now. Oh, what fun that will be. For those of you, who guessed the Cybertronian that Slade had was Monstructor, congrats. You get a virtual cookie** **. Anyway, next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this one. I'll see you guys next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Sorry for getting this late, but when your brother has the computer all day for...well most of the week, giving you little time to use it,** its **hard to do write a chapter.**

 **Also, the mystery girl's identity will be revealed in this chapter**.

* * *

 **Jump city news station**

* * *

"Breaking news!" Yelled a news reporter in a news station. "A giant robotic monster is out rampaging across the city! No one knows how this monstrosity appeared or its reasoning for doing so, but we can be certain that destroying our beloved city. Currently, the Teen Titans, the hero Soundwave, and the police are fighting the beast as well as evacuating the civilian population to safe locations. Unfortunately, despite their best efforts, the monster is still rampaging the city with no signs of stopping. We can only hope that other heroes will come to save the day or that our own heroes can stop it before there's no city left to defend." As the news reporter rambled on, a police car was speeding its way to Jump City, ignoring all the cars that were evacuating the city in a haste to survive. The sole occupant, a pale girl, just struggled to not throw up. The constant swerves and quick turns to avoid crashing into people were upsetting her stomach. She hoped that they would get to the city quick and that there was a trash can nearby for her to throw up in. Thankfully, the car soon stopped in the cities' outskirts. It then allowed the girl to get out, who did so with relief. As she tried to catch her breath, the car soon transformed into a robot that looked at her.

"Will you be able to fight?" Asked the robot as it looked at the city, hearing the sounds of battle and the roars of a monster.

"Yeah." The girl said as she raised her hand. "Just give me a minute." After catching her breath, she turned and glared at the robot. "I hate it when you go so fast, especially after I eat."

"Suck it up." The robot said before readying his arm-mounted guns. "We got a gestalt to stop." The girl simply sighed before her hands were engulfed in some sort of red energy.

"Whatever." The girl said. "Could use the practice." With that, the two left to face the gestalt rampaging through the city.

* * *

 **Deeper in the city**

* * *

Beast boy let out a yelp as he dodged a car being thrown at him. Checking to see if he lost any limps, he let out a sigh of relief before complaining.

"Man, this thing is tough. Any suggestions Soundwave?" Asked Beast boy as he turned to Soundwave, who was opening fire on Monstructor with some sort of machine gun. He was also at his full size, knowing it was necessary to fight Monstructor.

"I told you already. Target the weak spot on the chest. With enough amount of power, It'll force him to disassemble to his component parts." Soundwave then dodged as Monstructor threw a lamppost at him.

"Easier said than done!" Cyborg yelled out as he fired at the chest, something that Monstructor ignored as his shields absorbed the hits. "Things got some impressive shield tech. Can't get a hit through." Just as Monstructor was about to throw a car at Cyborg, he was suddenly hit by a large slab of concrete to the face, surprising him. Turning to where it came from, he received a barrage of star bolts and rocks to the face. Shaking its face, Monstructor let out a roar before trying to swipe at Starfire and Raven, who just moved out of the way. "Any ideas to disable them." Soundwave just looked around them, hoping to find something that can help them. Gestalts, unfortunately for them at the moment, usually had shielding and armor that was graded for starship hulls, which was the reason they were a force to be reckon with on the battlefield along with their strength and heavy weaponry. Usually to beat gestalts, one needed a formation of tanks or air support and that usually with heavy casualties unless they got lucky and hit the nerve center for it. From what Soundwave could remember there was never any confirmed report of anyone beating a gestalt on foot before ever. So, he was kind of at a loss of what to do against Monstructor. Fortunately, he didn't seem to have any weaponry with him aside from his sheer power. And Monstructor, being one of the oldest of gestalts, didn't have any shielding. Just strong armor. Thinking quickly, he looked at Cyborg.

"If you can disorient him for some time, we may be able to have enough time to target his chest. Can you do so?" Cyborg just looked at his cannon and nodded. He then looked at the battlefield and began to think up a strategy. It only took him a few minutes until he had a plan.

"Beast boy!" Upon hearing his name, Beast boy looked at Cyborg. "Go help Soundwave and Raven with distracting that thing. I'll try and get to higher ground without that thing spotting me." Seeing Beast Boy nod, he sprinted toward Starfire.

"Alright then, time to distract a large robot." With that, Beast boy turned into an eagle and roared towards Monstructor. Monstructor was about to make a grab on Raven when Beast Boy landed on top of him and suddenly turned into a gorilla. With a roar, Beast boy began to punch into Monstructor's optics. Though they were reinforced to a degree, the punches to his optics made Monstructor roar out in anger. He attempted to grab Beast boy, but the shapeshifter just turned into a bee and flew away, narrowly avoiding being crushed by Monstructor's talons. Growling in confusion at the sudden disappearance of Beast Boy, Monstructor was unprepared when Raven engulfed him in energy. Gritting her teeth, Raven forced Monstructor to the ground and trying to hold him in place. This only lasted a total of 15 seconds before the gestalt broke out. When he did, Raven slumped to the ground as holding Monstructor in place drained a significant amount of her energy. Seeing the weakened prey, Monstructor was about to crush her with his foot when he suddenly was hit with a rocket to the back of his head. Turning around, he was suddenly hit with another rocket, this time to his face. Taking a step back, Monstructor nearly crushed Raven when Beast Boy saved her at the last minute. Shaking his head, Monstructor just growled before roaring in anger upon seeing Soundwave with a missile launcher. Firing one last time, Soundwave transformed into his alt mode and charged right at Monstructor. Readying itself, Monstructor was about to slam his fists onto Soundwave when suddenly hit with a massive blast of sonic force to the side of his head. Though it didn't harm him much, it did disorient him enough that he couldn't see for a few moments, more than enough time for Starfire to come and hit him in the chest. Upon registering the hit to his weak point, Monstructor slammed his own chest to stop enough from targeting it.

"Eek!" Squeaked Starfire before moving out of the way of the fist.

"Nice try!" Yelled Monstructor as he tried to grab Starfire to no avail. He then slammed his foot into Soundwave who was getting away from Monstructor when the plan didn't work. He was sent flying away from the battlefield, but he just transformed back into robot form, checking his systems for any major damages. "But I won't go down that easily." Looking around, he eventually spotted Raven slumped next to a car with his scanners. Going for his weakened prey, Monstructor charged at the titan, who was too weak to do anything against Monstructor. Beasty boy, upon seeing this, transformed into a jaguar and tried to get Raven out of there. Unfortunately, Monstructor detected him coming via his radar and just slammed his fists at Beast Boy, who managed to dodge the fists, but not the shockwaves, which sent him sprawling to a store window, breaking it and knocking him out when he hit a fridge. Upon seeing this, Starfire rushed toward Beast Boy to see if his condition was critical. With both their flyer and shapeshifter out of commission, Monstructor marched toward Raven, ignoring the sonic blasts from Cyborg. When he got close enough, he raised his foot and was prepared to bring it down to Raven, who was staring wide-eyed at the foot, too weak to do anything. Soundwave was trying to get to her but was suffering some damage to one of his legs, making him unable to move until his systems repair the damage enough that he can move again. He could only watch as it got closer to her. Everyone expected Raven to be a stain on the pavement in a few moments but that never happened as Monstructor was hit with a crimson bolt of energy to the head that was soon followed up with a car. Shocked at the turn of events, Monstructor soon fell down to the floor. As everyone watched in shock at this, a girl's voice yelled out to them.

"What are you guys waiting for!" A girl then flew over to Raven and helped her up. "Got a giant robot monster here that's going to get up until we hit it in the chest!" Before anyone could respond, a police car raced past the girl and went to Monstructor who was getting up, glaring at the girl. Then, before everyone's eyes, the car transformed into a robot, which drop-kicked Monstructor in the chest, denting it, before throwing something on the chest that stuck. It then jumped over Monstructor to Soundwave. Monstructor tried to grab the robot before the object on his chest exploded, causing damage to his components, though they held together. As Monstructor was trying to recover, Soundwave looked at the bot, disbelief filled him as he saw the bot was someone, he never thought to see again.

"Barricade?" Said Soundwave. Though he couldn't see it due to the headgear, Barricade let out a small smirk.

"I see you're finally talking again, Soundwave." Said Barricade as he examined his fellow Decepticons damaged systems. He then brought out a small Energon cube and gave it to Soundwave, who immediately grabbed it and injected its contents to his systems. Once the extra Energon was in his systems, Soundwave's repair protocols began to repair his damages, primarily the ones in his legs. Getting up, Soundwave looked at Barricade.

"I'll speak to you later after we beat Monstructor and Slade, but for now know that it'll be a long conversation." Barricade just nodded before the two saw Monstructor glaring at them. "You have a plan for him?"

"I'm guessing your plan was to attack his nerve center and hope to do enough damage to force them to disassemble, right?" Soundwave just nodded. That was the plan, but it seemed they didn't have enough power to puncture the armor.

"Okay, we just need to keep pounding on the chest until they do. Have any rockets left?" Soundwave just held up three fingers. "That'll do. I'll get him to go for me, the rest of you aim for his chest." Barricade then just transformed and raced toward his legs while Soundwave contacted the Teen Titans and informed them of the new plan.

"You'll pay for that!" He then charged at an incoming car, leaving his chest exposed again. Barricade just stayed silent as he got closer and closer to Monstructor. Just as Monstructor was about to slam his fists to him, Barricade activated his thrusters to boast him off the ground and onto Monstructor's arms when his fists touched the grounds. The moment he landed, Barricade transformed and fired his gun, which was a shotgun into Monstructor's head. Monstructor tried to grab him, but Barricade just jumped out of the way and threw a grenade at his face, which exploded with a big white flash, blinding him temporarily. As Monstructor tried to recover himself, Cyborg was aiming for his weak spot. He only had enough power left for one more charged shot, so he had to make it count. As Monstructor was about to recover, he was suddenly hit with a star bolt via the back of his head. Turning around, he was then hit with a large crimson battering ram which was followed with even more star bolts. Unprepared for the battering ram or the barrage of star bolts, Monstructor fell down on his butt from the force, which was something that Cyborg was waiting for.

"Got ya." Cyborg then fired his last charged shot at Monstructor's chest. The chest's armor held for a moment before it started to crack under the pressure. Eventually, the armor broke and the sonic blast nearly hit the nerve center for the entire gestalt. The components felt the force and it almost caused them to disassemble. But they held on through sheer will power. When the blast ended, Monstructor was still in one piece, though barely. Cyborg gritted his teeth in frustration at that. Having used up most of his remaining energy in that last attack, he was forced to not do anything or else his systems will shut down until he recharges.

" **All up to you guys to take this thing down."** Thought Cyborg as nonessential systems shut down in order to save power. He watched as Monstructor got up, albeit shaken up and holding his chest. He glared at Soundwave who was aiming his rocket launcher at Monstructor before firing two rockets at his head. Dodging those two rockets, Monstructor growled before running toward Soundwave, one hand on his chest to protect his now vulnerable weak point. After firing one last rocket on Monstructor, Soundwave was grabbed by the gestalt with his free hand. Gripping Soundwave in his free hand, Monstructor glared at the Decepticon with hate in his eyes. Starfire was about to intervene when suddenly the mysterious girl held her back, telling her that its under control. Before she could protest, the girl pointed at Barricade and told her to trust him. Reluctantly, Starfire decided to trust her and backed off.

"Even if we get sent to the scrapyard after this, it'll be worth it if we take you with us. Any last words?" Growled Monstructor, not caring that no one was attacking him. Soundwave just looked at Monstructor, seemingly unphased at the fact that he was being held by a gestalt.

"Yes, in fact, I do." He tilted his head a bit before speaking. "What I had to do to you was a mercy, both to you and the Decepticon cause. If I hadn't, a lot more Cybertronians would have died. All because you wanted to sate your ego, you fools." Upon hearing that, Monstructor roared out in anger, tightening his grip on Soundwave and putting pressure on the lower half of his body. He then brought out his fist and was about to bring it down on Soundwave's head when suddenly a loud bang was made. This was soon followed up with Monstructor's chest being hit with a bullet and sparks coming out of it. As more sparks flew out of his chest, Monstructor let go of Soundwave and began to screech out loud in pain. Soon, he began to disassemble into his core components, who all fell to the ground unconscious. Soundwave, meanwhile, just landed near them. He tried to cushion his fall, but he suffered some damage when Monstructor squeezed his lower half, temporarily shorting out his thrusters, so he crashed into the ground instead. Recovering from the crash, Soundwave looked at the unconscious bots that made up Monstructor, the Pretender Monsters. Looking away from them, he looked for the Teen Titans, wondering if any of them died.

To his honest surprise, all of them lived. Starfire was currently bringing down Cyborg to the streets, him being too low on energy to do it himself. The girl that came with Barricade just flew over to them with Raven in hand while Beast Boy was walking towards him, a hand on his head. Barricade, meanwhile, walked up to the unconscious Pretender Monsters and began to cuff them with stasis cuffs. Why he would have them and so many is beyond him, but Soundwave didn't care right now. What he did care was getting Robin back and capturing Slade. As Barricade was cuffing them, the girl that was with him looked at Soundwave, having gave Raven over to Starfire.

"So, your what my friend has been fussing over recently." Said the girl as she observed SoundwaveYou'reour pretty awesome to look at, you know." Soundwave just looked at the girl. If he could, he would have raised an eyebrow at that. She just smirked at him before pointing to the Pretender Monsters, who have all been cuffed up now. "Don't worry about them. We'll get the Justice League to take care of them." Soundwave was surprised to hear that. The Justice League was getting involved now. Just great.

"How long until they get here?" Asked Soundwave, knowing he'll have a rough time in the next few days.

"When I call them." She then pointed to Barricade as he makes his way to Soundwave. "Or he does it." Barricade just nodded before speaking.

"Had to make contact with the Justice League when they discovered me. They're decent folks, even Batman, though he was paranoid when I explained everything to him, but I can't blame him for that. You'll have to meet with them as well, Soundwave, especially after this." Soundwave just nodded at that, knowing he was right. All of this would undoubtably catch the League's eye and they'll want to interrogate him on what happened and what he is. Though from what Barricade said about the league, they seem to accept him and allow him to live freely on Earth, so perhaps they'll do the same to him. Naive thinking but considering the moral grounds these heroes seem to have, anything is possible. But enough of that, they had to focus on Slade right now as well as finding Robin.

"Barricade, before we faced Monstructor, we were going after a Chronotron detonator that a villain named Slade was using." Upon seeing Barricade tense up at that, Soundwave held his hand and continued. "Let me finish. On our way to acquire the detonator, we got separated from the Teen Titan's leader, Robin. He ordered us to go ahead and, at the time, I thought he could handle himself. But we were wrong. When we caught up to it, we realized that the detonator was a fake. It was a diversion to get us away from Robin. We were about to go for him when Monstructor came and you can guess the rest." Barricade just looked at the destruction and nodded his head.

"Any ideas on how to track Robin?" Asked Barricade. It was Cyborg that gave the answer on that.

"Yeah." Said Cyborg as Starfire held him. He was low on energy, but he can still talk. "There's a tracking device on all of our communicators. If Slade hadn't disabled it and Robin still has it, I should be able to pinpoint Robin's location." He then brought up his arm and activated the tracking device on Robin's communicator. Within a few seconds, he found the location and gave the coordinates to everyone else's communicators. "The coordinates are in your communicators. Go on. I can't do much until I recharge." Soundwave just nodded before looking at the rest of the team. Though Raven, and Cyborg were unable to help out, Starfire was able to help him with finding Robin. There was also Barricade and that girl he was with as well.

"Alright. We'll go and find Robin." Said Soundwave, looking to see Starfire and Beast Boy were ready to go. Though he still had a headache, Beast Boy was willing to go help his leader and friend with whatever problems he's having. Seeing that they're ready, Soundwave looked at Barricade and the girl. "You two fine with going to help?" The girl just smirked.

"Heck yeah, love. Just lead us to where we need to go and we'll do what we can to help." Barricade just nodded, agreeing with her. Grateful for the help, Starfire looked at her communicator and told everyone to follow her.

"Come! We much find Robin now!" With that, she flew to the hole that Monstructor. Everyone else that could, followed her.

* * *

 **Slade's base**

* * *

Relief filled Robin as he saw the monstrosity of a robot disassembled to smaller, but still large, machines that were unconscious when they fell. When he first saw that beast, he was shocked to see such a beast, which later turned to horror when he saw it begin to destroy Jump city and attacking his team. It was during this time that Slade began to threaten him to become his apprentice. If he didn't, then both Jump City and his team will be destroyed. At first, he didn't answer, but when he asked a 2nd time, he attacked him. Unfortunately, Slade anticipated this and defeated him in two simple moves. He then held him down and forced him to look at his team trying to beat Monstructor and failing. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Monstructor endured the team's final attack plan and then proceeded to incapacitate Beast Boy and went for an exhausted Raven. It was then that Slade chuckled to himself and told him that it was his fault for not joining him. As they expected Raven to be smashed by Monstructor, they were in for a shock when another giant robot coming in to save her along with a teenage metahuman. With their arrival, the team managed to finally bring the monster down, meaning Slade's bargaining chip was gone. Relieved that his friends are out of danger, Robin hit Slade with the back of his head, ignoring the pain from hitting the helmet he wore, and got out of his grip when Slade's grip slackened from the impact. Jumping a few feet away from the supervillain, Robin glared at Slade with hate for all that he did just to get to him.

"Its over Slade." Said Robin as he got into a fighting stance. "Both your bargaining chips are gone, and my team is coming soon to back me up. Its over." Slade, though angry that things went this way, just looked at Robin with narrowed eyes.

"Its not over until I say its over Robin." Said Slade. "I won't stop until you've become my apprentice." Robin just narrowed his eyes at that. Even after he lost his bargaining chips, he was still stubborn to have Robin become his apprentice. Well, he's going to be sorely disappointed.

"I'm going to say this once, Slade." Said Robin as he tried to calm himself down, remembering his training with Batman. Fighting with just rage will just give an experienced and disciplined foe an advantage and Slade was certainly a disciplined fighter, one that knows how to take advantage when someone is fighting with just rage and no skill. "I'll never join you, Slade. Never willingly, anyway. As long as my friends are safe, I'll keep fighting you until you're in jail." Slade just narrowed his eye before coming at Robin. Dodging a punch from Slade, Robin tried to throw a punch at the man's mask, but that was caught and Robin was once again underneath Slade in a strangle hold.

"I don't understand you Robin." Said Slade as he held the boy, getting close to his face. "If you join me, you'll have it all. Money. Power. The fear and respect of people. You could even surpass Batman with all that I can give you." Slade then began to yell his next sentences, his anger coming out. "But instead you only care about your friends and the people of Jump City! Why do you not see I'm giving you an opportunity of a life time!" Robin just gritted his teeth as he tried to get free. He then bit his tongue when Slade began to put pressure on his right arm, threatening to break it. "Tell me why you refuse to join me?!" Robin just spit on the floor, not willing to give Slade an answer. Seeing his display of defiance, Slade was about to break his arm when a wall in his lair suddenly exploded. Looking to the source of the commotion, Slade saw Robin's team, Soundwave, and those two unknowns moving in on him. Upon seeing the situation, Starfire glared at Slade, her eyes glowing as well as her hands.

"Let. Him. Go." Said Starfire with an eerily calmness. The others were either aiming guns or were surrounding Slade. Realizing that he only had one option, Slade let go of Robin and held his hands in the air. Upon seeing Robin free, Starfire rushed toward him and got him away from Slade. Once he was safe, he thanked Starfire before glaring at Slade.

"This is why, Slade. My friends are the reason I don't join you. They're willing to forgive me past actions and risked their lives to save mine, even though I betrayed their trust in the past." He then pointed to a video feed showing police officers, once the commotion was over, helping the remaining Titans with recovery as well as helping citizens that didn't escape the carnage. "That's also a reason. If I'd joined you, I'll only hurt people and only care about myself. That's the opposite of a hero. Of what I want to be. That's what he taught me and inspired me to be." Upon hearing that speech, Soundwave and Barricade looked at each other. His speech…it reminded them greatly of what Megatron used to preach before the war that destroyed their world. What he said will happen when they win the war. And what will happen when Megatron had his way. Upon seeing each other's expression as well as Robin, they remembered how much their leader had fallen from his glory days. Shaking their heads, the two looked at Slade, who was analyzing Robin.

Upon seeing no break in Robin's stance and his conviction in his eyes, Slade finally realized that he'll never gain Robin as an apprentice. He was too embedded in the ways of his mentor and the Justice League to ever change. Clenching his fists at this wasted endeavor, Slade brought out a remote detonator and pressed the button. Once he did, the whole place began to fall apart. With everyone distracted with this, Slade made his escape. Just as he was about to leave, Slade looked at Robin.

"We'll meet again, Robin." Said Slade before making his escape. Soundwave and Barricade were about to pursue when the pale-skinned girl told them to get out.

"Got to go, loves! Place is about to go down!" Said the girl before flying out through the whole they made. Looking at each other, the two Decepticons saw she was right and transformed and made their escape, racing past Beast boy, who was a Cheetah.

" **Come on! Last to go!** " Thought Beast Boy as he was the last to leave before the lair collapsed on itself.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

" Are you sure, mayor?...I understand. We'll get ready." Said Robin before hanging up. He then sighed before looking at his team, Soundwave, and their visitors. "That was the mayor. He said that the Justice League is sending someone to help with construction of the jail cell for that monster's pieces. And to…check on our progress as a hero team." The Teen Titans looked at each other nervously at that. Wanting his question answered, Beast Boy raised his hand.

"Uh, does that mean they'll disband us if we're not up to their standards?" Asked Beast boy, not wanting to be separated from his friends. Robin just shook his head at that.

"Not really. I'm sure they're just here to see if we don't need any pointers or advise." Said Robin, though he agreed with Beast Boy's concerned. The Justice League could see them as not ready and disband them until they are. And Robin didn't want that. Satisfied, Beast Boy looked over to Barricade and the girl he brought.

"So, what about them? Are they staying or what?" Upon hearing that, the girl spoke up.

"No way, love. New Zealand is where we belong." Said the girl. "We're just here to satisfy his curiosity." She pointed at Barricade when she said that. Everyone looked at her curiously. She was obviously a metahuman as her silver skin wasn't normal. Her black hair had red bangs in it and was spiked. The dress she wore was black up until her waist, where she had a red skirt with black stripes. She also wore long, black sleeves and black boots with a bit of red coloring on the bottom. Lastly, she had a small 'A' tattoo on her chest, and her eyes are red with black pupils.

"As my ward said, we only came because I saw Soundwave on a newspaper that I managed to procure in New Zealand. Upon seeing that another of my kind was here, I decided to take the long trek from New Zealand to here. I had to take my ward because she had no one else to take care of here." Upon hearing that, the girl glared at him.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me. And I came on my own free will." Barricade just shook his head at that.

"Yes, Argent, and not because you would have felt lonely or missed me." Said Barricade sarcastically. Upon hearing that, the girl flushed and engulfed her hands in red energy. She was about to yell at him when Soundwave coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"Moving on to more serious matters, I need to explain myself and my association with the Pretender Monsters, the group that formed the beast we fought yesterday." Upon hearing that, everyone nodded.

"Yeah, can you explain everything. For starters, what are you and why you're on Earth." Said Cyborg with Robin nodding his head at that, wanting to know that information as well. Soundwave just nodded, having already made several stories to give them. All with only the bare minimum of what actually transpired. They'll either learn the rest through time or not at all if he had his way.

"Of course. For starters, I'm what is called a Cybertronian and so is Barricade. We're a techno organic species that hails from a planet called Cybertron." As he started, everyone that didn't know listened in, wanting to know much about their new hero and, possibly, friend. Argent, having been given the information already by Barricade, just began to doze off. "To keep a long story short, there was a terrible war that caused our planet to become inhospitable for us. So, the survivors all left the planet in search for new homes. I, with a warship of battle-hardened soldiers, found a world that we could colonize. Unfortunately, the opposite side of the war found it as well, so we began a long war of attrition to claim the planet. During a routine patrol, I stumbled on an artifact of my people, long thought to be lost. As I was recovering it, I was ambushed. I fought to the bitter end, but during the battle, the artifact activated and…well I came to be here. The rest you can figure out yourselves." Once finishing, he saw the looks of the Teen Titans.

Some, like Beast Boy and Starfire, were horrified on the concept of a war that made a planet inhospitable. Starfire, however, held sympathy also, something that got the curiosity of Soundwave. Cyborg and Robin's reaction were horror and grim sympathy as well, though they still wanted information as well. Raven held sympathy but also a need for more information as well. "If you want more information, then ask me later. For now, I want to know how you got here Barricade and how you found this girl." Barricade, upon hearing that, sighed and began to explain how Argent found him.


End file.
